Aventure d'une nuit!
by Kero Vs Sac d'OS
Summary: [COMPLETE]Défi d'Ivrian par Kero : Sirius Black vole un baiser à Severus Snape, et après un moment ils s'accordent qu'il existe du désir entre eux deux. Ils s'arrangent pour une nuit, mais tout Poudlard pense qu'ils sortent ensemble. SSSB
1. Baiser d'un détraqué

J'ai eu la folle envie de faire un des défi d'Ivrian (à genoux devant Ivrian), et vu que j'allais quand même pas faire la liste en entier.... J'ai choisi.....  
  
« 8) L'aventure d'une nuit  
  
Alors que Severus Snape, excédé, s'apprête à remplacer le shampooing de James Potter par une potion de son crû, il est surpris par Sirius Black. Une bonne engueulade, et Sirius lui vole un baiser. Les deux adolescents finissent par admettre qu'il existe entre eux une attirance mutuelle et décident de passer une seule nuit ensemble pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais voilà, suite à un quiproquo, leur nuit d'amour vient à être connue, et tout le monde à Poudlard s'imagine qu'ils sortent ensemble !  
  
Conditions à remplir : Se passe bien évidemment au temps des maraudeurs. Slash SSSB exigé, lol ! »  
  
Hihihi, je me sens l'âme d'un lemon bien sulfureux (pas dans ce chapitre)... et de gags en série... c'est parti !  
  
**AVENTURE D'UNE NUIT !**  
  
Avec dans les rôles principaux :  
  
Severus Snape as Severus 'Snivellus' Snape Et Sirius Black as Sirius 'Clébard' Black  
  
**Prologue : Un baiser de détraqué.  
**  
[Comme d'habitude, le beau, le ténébreux, le magnifique, je veux bien sur dire Severus Snape, l'amour de ma vie, le fantasme de tout auteur de yaoi, avec son corps parfait d'apollon mystérieux et ses yeux d'onyx..... Bon d'accord, je recommence, je disais donc ]  
  
Comme d'habitude, le sombre et taciturne Severus Snape marmonnait des paroles promettant vengeance et souffrance inimaginable envers son ennemi de toujours, le sale, méprisant, au sourire suffisant, et à l'ego démesuré, j'ai nommé James Potter, amoureux de Lily Sang-de-Bourbe Evans. Vengeance très très proche d'ailleurs, puisqu'il se rendait dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, plus précisément dans les douches des septièmes années. Il avait réussi à avoir le mot de passe en échange d'un devoir de potion et de la promesse de ne pas lancer une malédiction sur toute la famille du pauvre bambin qui mériterait pourtant ce sort puisque sa famille est à Gryffondor depuis des générations. Personnellement, si Severus avait été affecté à Gryffondor, il se serait jeté de la Tour d'Astronomie, rocher au cou, veines ouvertes, après s'être fait seppuku et avoir ingéré une forte dose d'arsenic, et tout cela sans besoin d'Imperium de la part de ses parents. Enfin, surtout son sale alcoolo de fils de sa mère de père. Bref, tout cela pour dire, qu'il détenait sa vengeance de tant d'humiliation de la part de James Potter qui, on ne sait comment, réussit toujours à savoir où il se cache du reste du monde. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était extrêmement doué en potion et qu'ainsi il put trouver dans un recoin des livres de Magie Noire de son Mangemort de père, une potion génialissime qu'il modifia légèrement en y mettant des inventions de son cru. Son flacon à la main, il se glissa discrètement dans la salle de bain des Maraudeurs, comme ses quatre imbéciles aimaient à se faire appeler, et découvrit ô miracle, la bouteille de shampoing de Potter. Facile à deviner que c'était le sien vu l'étiquette au nom de Potter qu'il y avait dessus, écrit d'une main féminine. C'est le Potter à sa maman ça. Il allait s'apprêter à verser son infâme mixture lorsque la porte de la Salle de bain s'ouvrit pour y faire entrer un Sirius Black sifflotant, qui s'arrêta immédiatement de siffloter à la vue d'un Severus Snape, aussi blanc et innocent qu'un Mangemort qu'on égorge.  
'Merde'  
« Qu'est ce tu fous ici Snivellus ! »  
« Et toi, tu devais pas être en train de t'entraîner pour le match de demain ? »  
« Euh... si mais j'ai feinté la migraine pour pas y aller... mais là n'est pas la question, qu'est ce tu fous dans ma Salle de bain, immonde créature délaissée de tous ! »  
« Me parle pas comme à ton elfe de maison Clébard ! Oh, suis-je bête, t'en as plus, tu t'es fait viré de chez toi par ta chère mère ! »  
« T'es venu volé du shampoing. Mais, t'es un cas désespér ! Il te faut au moins du pour cheveux gras gras gras... et encore, j'suis pas sur que ça fonctionnerait ! »  
« Va te faire mettre, Black. Ton très cher loup-garou, erreur de la nature, n'attends qu'un mot de ta part. Hein, le toutou »  
« De quoi tu parles ? T'es jaloux parce que même Mimi Geignarde veut pas partager ses toilettes avec toi ? »  
« Tu peux parler, pas une Serpentarde digne de ce nom n'oserait t'approcher de peur d'être atteinte de la peste »  
« La peste ? On est plus au Moyen-Age, remet tes insultes à jours ! Et puis je tiens à te signaler que Môssieu Severus Snivellus Snape, est bien à moins d'un mètre de moi. Tu veux que je me rapproche encore ? »  
« Eloigne toi de moi pourriture »  
« Sale petite garce »  
« ?? » [désolée faut avoir vu Kill Bill, délire passager de l'auteur ] « Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, on me paie pas »  
« Même si tu payais personne voudrait de ton corps frêle et rachitique »  
« Rachitique ? C'est pas parce que Môssieu croît avoir un corps parfait, qu'il doit critiquer celui des autres ! Court sur pattes ! »  
« Comment ça court sur pattes ? Je fais la même taille que toi imbécile ! »  
« Non, je mesure 3 cm de plus, alors je peux me le permettre ! »  
« Comment tu peux savoir ma taille ? »  
« Je prépare ton cercueil ! »  
« Oh, comme c'est gentil, t'a pris quoi comme bois ? »  
« Du sapin, et t'attends pas à voir le 4 étoiles... à la limite, je veux bien te refiler un oreiller, quoique je ne suis pas sur que ta tête pleine d'air rentrerait alors dans ta future demeure. Tu la gonfles à l'hélium pour monter sur ton balai ? »  
« Pas plus que toi... oh suis-je bête Môssieu a le vertige »  
« Et si je contactais... comment elle s'appelle encore... tu dois te souvenir d'elle... la blonde un peu niaise que t'as mise enceinte et qui a du avorté, et qui t'en veux à mort ! »  
« Tu n'oserais pas »  
« ... Ah, je me rappelle, cette très chère Christine, je pense que son séjour à Beauxbâtons va bientôt s'achever, elle sera ravie de savoir ta nouvelle adresse... J'adorai quand elle t'envoyait des Beuglantes tous les jours, tous les matins, la même douce mélodie... « va crever en enfer Black » c'est bien ça qu'elle disait non ? »  
« Et qui lui a donné une potion illicite pour son avortement ? »  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
« Elle devait le faire discrètement, pour ne pas aller à St Mungo et mettre toute sa famille au courant... elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de doué en potions qui ferait disparaître le fœtus... n'est ce pas Snivellus ? »  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi... »  
« Que tu crois, c'est fou, pourquoi est ce que tu savais qu'elle a du avorté, c'était pas dit dans les lettres... et puis ne te cherches pas d'excuses, je suis au courant »  
« Bien je ne nie pas, au moins j'ai permis aux générations à venir qu'il n'y ai plus de descendance du Sirius Black immature ici présent »  
« Quelle service tu as rendu à l'humanité, la prochaine B.A. que tu feras, serait-ce enfin ton suicide ? »  
« Non, mais j'ai au moins la certitude qu'il n'y aura vraiment plus de Black miniature... puisque tu te délaisses de la population féminine de Poudlard. Besoin de plus de sauvagerie ? Peut-être que Môssieu Black veut se retrouver dans des bras virils et mâles, peut-être que bientôt tu vas te découvrir une passion pour la nécrophilie, si ce n'est déjà pour le sado- masochisme. Mais je suis curieux, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si spécial à tes yeux à embrasser un homme ? Hein, Black ? Tu aimes te faire dominer ? Réponds, ne sois pas gêné. Tu les préfères grand et mystérieux légèrement sadique, ou plutôt des frêles créatures efféminées ?»  
« Tu vas voir »

Sur ce, il réduisit à néant l'espace qui les séparait, et souda ses lèvres à celle de sa nemesis . Il força l'entrée de sa bouche et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine n'hésitant pas à blesser les lèvres de son ennemi en les mordant. Il fut surpris, sans plus, de sentir ce corps près de lui répondre à ce baiser avec la même violence et ne broncha pas lorsqu'il inversa la dominance en le plaquant contre la porte derrière lui. Lorsque l'une des mains de Sirius se retrouva sous la chemise de Severus, ce dernier reprit ses esprits et s'éloigna brutalement en le repoussant contre la porte. Sans un mot, il recula, les yeux écarquillés encore surpris de ce qui venait de se passer, jusqu'à avoir une distance respectable avec le Clébard .  
« Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! »  
« Ce que j'ai fait, tu l'as fait aussi, je te signale qu'on était deux Snivellus ! Alors j'ai répondu à ta question ou pas ? »  
« Mais c'était pas ça ma question, je t'ai pas demandé ce que ça me ferait de rouler une pelle à Black, je t'ai demandé ce que ça t'apportait à toi d'embrasser un gars... je t'ai jamais demandé ça ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »  
« T'avais pas l'air si dégoûté que ça » Passant sa main sur ses lèvres, il découvrit sa blessure  
« Et en plus tu m'as mordu ! J'vais chopé la rage par ta faute »  
« La rage ? Tu sais qu'on se fait vacciner contre la rage Snivellus ? »  
« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris abruti dégénér ! »  
« Rien de spécial »  
« Je te déteste »  
« C'est réciproque »  
« Tu dis un seul mot de tout ça, je te fais regretter ta naissance »  
« Qui te croirais ? »

Avec un regard méprisant et le feu aux joues, Severus sortit de la pièce, laissant tomber momentanément son idée de vengeance, et rejoignit sa chambre de préfet pour s'écrouler dans ses oreillers et pousser un cri à réveiller Grindelwald. Tout cela en pensant que bordel il avait apprécié le baiser. Ses idées de suicide revinrent au grand galop, pendant que Sirius restait indifférent.  
  
TBC.....


	2. Des pensées lubriques

**Chapitre 1 : Pensées lubriques  
**  
Le lendemain matin, Severus détestait Sirius pour l'avoir tourmenté dans ses pensées toute le nuit et ainsi empêcher de dormir. Aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de potions. Cours où se trouvait bien évidemment le désastre ambulant Sirius Black... un Sirius pas pour le moins inhabituel, toujours vidé de toute honte ou ressentiment. Savait-il au moins réfléchir ? Severus en doutait. Il rejoignit sa place au premier rang toujours absorbé par ses pensées. De toute façon quand quelqu'un est beau, il est toujours con. Une seconde, il venait de penser que Sirius Black était beau ? Après un léger coup d'œil pour vérifier ses dires, il s'avoua qu'il n'était pas si désagréable que ça à regarder. C'est vrai, après tout, il avait un joli sourire, de beaux yeux couleur océan, et des lèvres intéressantes qui avaient une texture et un goût plaisant il fallait le dire, d'ailleurs ça méritait un approfondissement de la question. Il faillit s'auto défenestrer devant ses pensées affreuses, horribles. Il avait bien pensé qu'il l'embrasserait volontiers de nouveau Black. Yerk. Plutôt crever. La seule chose qui était intéressant chez le Clébard semblait être son postérieur accueillant... pour des coups de pied au cul ! Enfin, il allait pas se mettre à reluquer le Gryffi quand même ! Surtout que ce serait tout sauf discret puisque lui était au premier rang et Black au dernier. A la limite, si on inversait les rôles... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ses idées pleines de double sens... Il allait mourir, c'était clair. Surtout que s'il restait si peu concentré, il allait rater sa potion et se serait la honte suprême devant Gryffondor. Enfin surtout devant les quatre cons de derrière. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est vrai cette histoire comme quoi Lucius Malfoy serait passé sur le corps de Black quand il était encore à Poudlard ? Est-ce que Black aurait apprécié de se faire mettre par un Serpentard ? Est-ce qu'il renouvellerait l'expérience pour une fois ?... Ses pensées dérapaient sur un terrain glissant, dangereux qui promettait bosses et collisions vers le fond... non pas le fond là, pas ces bosses, et pas cette collision... il fallait sérieusement qu'il pense à se faire soigner, ou alors à faire un poison mortel... merde, quel était encore l'intitulé de la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? et d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il devait faire comme potion ? « Mr Snape ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » « Oui Professeur » « Tachez donc de suivre alors... » Et voilà, il manquait plus qu'il se fasse caler par le prof. Allez. Concentration. Ne pas penser aux fesses de Black, ne pas penser aux fesses de Black, ne pas... Trop tard. Bon, et maintenant, il faisait comment pour se concentrer ? Pense à Dumbledore en... fini. Bon. Concentration. Ne pas penser à Black le suppliant malgré son honneur de Gryffondor de le prendre sur le champ, là, maintenant sur une table et ... Il était maudit, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. C'était pas possible de penser autant à faire ça avec Black. Si ce con ne l'avait pas perturbé la veille, il aurait encore pu être tranquille, mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté le plat, il voulait finir sa part. C'était la moindre des choses quand même. Bon, d'accord, il fantasmait sur Black, bon d'accord, il fantasmait même les yeux ouverts sur Black, mais il allait quand même pas aller lui dire d'aller dans un coin sombre! Plutôt crever. ... . ... Par contre si Black lui proposait... CONCENTRATION BON DIEU !  
  
De son côté, Sirius Black, profitait de la vue pour voir un Severus Snape, un peu endormi encore, et un peu débraillé et négligé. Quelque chose de bien appétissant donc. Surtout cette petite moue étrange qu'il avait quand il lui jetait des coups d'œil. Il aimerait bien revoir ses joues et lèvres rougies, et ses yeux étincelés. Oui vraiment, très appétissant. Que s'il voulait bien , il se le ferait bien dans un coin sombre. Mais de là à lui demander... même pas en rêve... enfin si, en rêve oui, la preuve cette nuit, où il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sous le caleçon grisâtre du Serpentard soit si intéressant. Il se demandait s'il avait pas un peu affabulé sur la taille de l'entrejambe... quoique... on ne sait jamais, on dirait pas comme ça, mais qui nous dit que Snape ne cache pas un véritable missile là dessous ? Les mieux fournis ne se vantent pas... ils sont même discrets... et dans la discrétion à l'état pur, il demandait le Maître absolu... SNAPE ! et son divin petit cul... Bave... Sirius devait se ressaisir, ça n'allait pas du tout... surtout que si on reprenait le rêve qui l'avait réveillé si en forme ce matin... Merlin... pourquoi il était en dessous... Sirius Black n'était quand même pas du genre à se laisser dominer... surtout pas par Snivellus et son regard de la mort qui tue surtout si en plus il faisait son superbe rictus qui lui donnait un air si assuré... Est-ce qu'il dirait oui à une partie de jambe en l'air avec un Gryffondor ? ... et puis il avait l'air d'avoir un beau train d'atterrissage... s'il... ouais, il pouvait toujours rêver pour dominer le corps en sueur de Snivel'... sa peau était-elle aussi pâle de partout... avait-il une tache de naissance par hasard ?... ce serait assez intéressant... . une seconde. ... . ... est-ce qu'il avait un tatouage sur l'avant bras droit ?... . ... ouais en même temps pour tirer son coup on s'en foutait que ce soit un putain de Mangemort... Surtout s'il était Mangemort... il était forcément très très pervers... et c'était pas si mal finalement...  
« Monsieur Black, on peut savoir pourquoi vous fixez comme ça Monsieur Snape ? »  
« Euh... rien de spécial... je me demandais s'il avait pensé à mettre un caleçon vu sa tenue débraillée... » Ricanement de la part de tous les Gryffondors  
« Sacré Padfoot ! » Et une bonne claque dans le dos de la part de Prongs... et un regard noir et un soupir résigné de la part de Snivel'... beau petit cul...  
« Bien, et bien travaillez donc à votre potion au lieu de vous posez des questions aussi existentielles »  
« Bien Professeur » Vraiment un joli petit cul...  
  
A la sortie des cours se ressemblant tous. Les deux intéressés étaient seuls dans un couloir.  
« Black ! Imbécile ! On peut savoir ce que tu as à mater comme ça ? »  
« Rien, oh... arrête ton charme, tu sais bien que tu m'indiffères »  
« ça avait pas l'air... tu devrais te retenir de baver, ça fait bien moins crédible Clébard »  
« Qui bave ? »  
« Sûrement pas moi, je sais me tenir en tant que Serpentard... tu n'as pas appris ça de Lucius ? »  
« Qui t'a dit pour Lucius ?! »  
« Toi, à l'instant... suis-je persuasif... tu ne peux rien me cacher Black... et encore moins la protubérance qui déforme ton pantalon... demande donc à un de tes groupies de te débarrasser de ta charge si... minime »  
« Tu pourrais t'en charger... »  
« Le jour où tu me supplieras à genoux et m'appellera Maître, et puis je me déplace pas pour si peu »  
« ... D'autres volontés Votre Majesté? »  
« Non, ça ira pour l'instant. Tu devrais te dépêcher, ton fidèle loupiot ne va pas attendre des heures pour que tu te décides à le prendre dans le placard le plus proche... n'oubliez pas de vous protéger... j'aimerais pas en voir deux comme lui... »  
« Pourriture »  
« Tu as de drôle de goût alors ma petite garce »  
« ... Y'a que ton cul qui m'intéresse... »  
« Mais c'est réciproque, quoi que ta bouche à l'air pas si mal non plus... mais bon, tu peux rêver, contrairement à toi, j'ai une maîtrise parfaite et je ne cèderais pas à ses instincts primaires et bestiaux... à plus tard Black »  
« Salaud tentateur... »  
  
TBC...

Merci pour vos reviews! (j'ai une review d'Ivrian oui!!): **anwn **(merci et ça continue), **Maïkie **(tiens nouveau chapitre.. KILL BILL EN FORCE!! pardon) **SNAPESEXSYMBOL** (complètement d'accord avec ton pseudo!), **Spaz** (euh et ben oui j'ai compris, mais c'est pas très constructif comme review ça! lol), **Ivrian** (oui!! merci pour la review, mais le lemon c'est pas pour maintenant, j'aime faire durer les choses, il prendra surement plusieurs chapitres mdr. Bisous! merci de me laisser exploiter ton idée) **Elava la Louve** (et une suite, une! pourquoi ils disent tous qu'ils aiment les joutes verbales, bientôt ce sera verbales ET physiques, j'espère que vous apprécierez encore!), **Snape Black Rose** (la voilà la suite... merci je sais que c'est bien mdr)

J'attends d'autres reviews avec impatience! mdr et voilà, vous avez vu, je l'ai mis tôt ce chapitre hein... mais je préviens déjà maintenant que je pars en vacances tout le mois d'août et j'aurais plus d'ordi, alors quand je rentrerais je mettrais encore plus vite les chapitres. Mais faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est pas parce que j'ai plus d'ordi que je peux plus écrire, je mettrai peut-être une petite fic pour me faire pardonner (encore SSSB mdr)

Kero, démone dragonne seconde classe à votre service


	3. Un des deux n'en peut plus

**Chapitre 2 : Un des deux n'en peut plus  
**  
Sirius Black était condamné à uniquement fantasmer... et ça le frustrait à un point ! Il voulait ce corps irrésistible sous lui ou sur lui, à la limite sa place dans l'histoire ne le gênait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'il partage une nuit torride et chaude et c'est tout... ce n'était pas si dérangeant que ça non. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il devait être en manque de passion et d'érotisme, ça arrive. Mais après s'être fait deux gars dans les douches de Quidditch, il s'était dit que c'était pas ça... surtout quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il pensait à Snape en jouissant... ce qui est extrêmement perturbant quand on pense qu'il devrait pas être attiré sexuellement par lui après ce que les deux joueurs de Quidditch lui avaient fait. Mais non, il continuait à voir, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que la méthode douche froide ou au pire celle de masturbation, le sang afflué dans la partie de son anatomie la plus chère. Il voulait se libérer de cette tension à tout jamais... parce qu'il espérait franchement ne pas être sexuellement dérangé à cause d'un sale Serpentard qu'il aurait pas pu glisser dans ses couettes. Alors qu'on pourrait arranger ça en une nuit... une délicieuse nuit que rien que de penser à ce que le Serpentard devait savoir faire de sa bouche... et voilà, c'était de cette tension qu'il voulait parler... il n'arrivait pas imaginer qu'il était aussi obsédé par le corps du rachitique Severus Snape... bon pas si rachitique, plutôt svelte disons... voilà qu'il se mettait à louer le physique de Snape, quelque chose n'allait réellement plus avec lui. S'il voyait le Serpentard dans les minutes qui suivait, il faudrait le retenir pour ne pas le violer ou alors pour ne pas lui lancer l'Imperium pour pouvoir faire des folies de son corps.  
« Tiens Black... t'as pas un cours l ? » Quand on parle du loup il en montre malheureusement pas la queue.  
« Snape, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle »  
« C'est déjà ce que tu es en train de faire abruti de Gryffi »  
« Je sous-entendais parler seul à seul dans un endroit pour le moins sombre et isolé... »  
« Tu me ferais pas du rentre-dedans là Black ? »  
« Euh... non voyons, tu me connais »  
« Oh, c'est bête, je t'aurais bien vu me supplier et ramper mes pieds. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir » Non, il allait pas le laisser comme ça, quand même ? Si... Sirius Black aurait du dire que oui ! quoi que l'infâme Serpentard aurait sûrement fini par trouver une réponse qui l'aurait laissé également seul dans un couloir avec une érection que Merlin soit loué sa robe est très large. Sirius Black se mit en quête d'une douche avec un système de chauffage défaillant...  
  
Pendant ce temps Severus marchait d'un pas nonchalant, lançant des yeux des Avada Kedavra à tous les Gryffondors lui passant sous le nez. Bref, il était d'humeur joyeuse. Il avait remballé Black, avait eu le dernier mot, et le laissait poireauter dans un couloir avec une jolie petite érection. Il était si heureux qu'il aurait presque souri, mais de là à casser sa réputation quand même pas.  
« Tiens Potter, encore en train d'essayer de glisser ta Sang de Bourbe sous tes draps ? »  
« Tiens Snivellus, encore en train d'essayer de glisser un Hippogriffe dans ton lit ? »  
« Va te faire mettre »  
« Tu aimerais bien hein ? »  
« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Potter ? »  
« Oh, arrête un peu, ça se voit à des kilomètres que t'es intéressé par les gars. Suffit de voir comment tu regardes Sirius » Comment zapper le moral de Severus Snape.  
« Oh, et je le regarde comment ? »  
« Y'a du désir dans l'air ! ou peut-être même... de l'amour ? »  
« T'es tombé de ton balai dernièrement Potter ? non parce que là t'es encore plus atteint que d'habitude. » Il partit alors dans la bibliothèque avec en tête un 'putain, c'est si flagrant que ça que je veux me le faire ce con?'. A la bibliothèque, dans un coin sombre et poussiéreux ou personne sauf Severus ne va. Je veux bien entendu dire, la section potions interdites et poisons en tout genre, comment fabriquer leur antidote. Donc dans cette section, Severus était en train de feuilleter un livre sur comment contrer les effets d'une potion de même effet que l'Imperium avec en bonus la recette de la potion interdite, lorsque soudain une main l'agrippa par la taille pendant qu'une autre se plaçait sur ses lèvres l'empêchant de pousser un cri. Une douce voix légèrement rauque lui murmura à l'oreille  
« Tu sais que tu es très excitant ? » Envoyant valser la main qui n'avait rien à faire devant sa bouche en mordant un bon coup dedans, il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de l'idiot qui se tenait derrière lui, et lui répondit froidement  
« Oui, je sais, alors maintenant fous moi la paix Black »  
« Mais j'ai pas eu mon quatre heures et je me disais que... » Devant la moue se voulant innocente de Black et son regard mutin qui dévoilait ses intentions, Severus rougit à la vitesse de l'éclair et faillit lui hurler dessus, mais non, ils sont dans une bibliothèque  
« Même pas en rêve Black. Va te trouver un Gryffondor, et fous moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute »  
« Oh ne nie pas. Qui a répondu au baiser il y a deux jours »  
« Qui a commenc ? Tu m'excuses mais une bouche est une bouche, et par le plus grand des malheurs c'était la tienne »  
« Elle te rendait bien enthousiaste la mienne, vil Serpentard au corps intrigant. »  
« Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai dit non, c'est non, qu'est ce que tu me trouves à la fin ? »  
« Un beau petit cul ? »  
« Ouais peut-être mais c'est propriété privée et pas touche le toutou »  
« Allez, rien qu'une fois... t'en as autant envie que moi »  
« Je suis pas en manque moi. Trouve une âme charitable et dégage de mon espace vital »  
« Te sens-tu d'humeur charitable ? »  
« Non. Je ne suis pas obsédé à un point que je me sens obligé de sauter sur le premier Gryffondor à l'arrière train accueillant. »  
« Alors tu vois que t'en as envie. Je te laisse même carte blanche. »  
« Black... » « T'en as pas envie ? Juste une fois ? Et c'est tout, allez Snivellus, c'est pas comme si je te demandais de sortir avec moi, je te demande juste une nuit de folie... » Alors que Black lui faisait son meilleur air de chien battu en manque d'affection et de câlins, Snape lui envoya un bouquin dans la gueule et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il l'énervait, ça l'énervait à un point pas possible que le Clébard lui donne une de ses envies, et ça l'énervait aussi qu'il pense qu'il soit à ce point en manque pour tomber dans ses bras virils... une seconde il venait d'associer viril et Black ? en même temps on ne pouvait pas nier que le Clébard était un gars, parce qu'il l'avait bien vu et même senti la bosse toute à l'heure dans la bibliothèque. Bref, il était énervé, au moins il avait réussi à amocher la gueule d'amour de Black avec son bouquin... gueule d'amour ?... mais ça va pas la tête ? bon d'accord ce con avait une belle gueule, d'ailleurs, il lui... non ! bref, il récapitulait dans sa tête... Black l'avait embrassé... déjà, il aurait jamais cru cela possible, ensuite lui répondait... on part dans le surnaturel, puis ensuite, il le laissait en plan alors qu'il voulait faire des choses avec... c'est du sado masochisme là... puis enfin, il refilait une érection à Black à chaque fois qu'il le voyait... c'était génial... sauf que Black lui refilait aussi cette putain d'érection et qu'il voulait s'en débarrasser à tout prix que ça l'énervait... bref, douche froide, seul, dans son dortoir et pas de Sirius Black dans sa douche et encore moins en train de... bon alors là, la douche froide ne ferait plus rien... Malédiction de Black et son beau cul....  
  
TBC...

Merci pour vos reviews: **Syl2Sy (**merci je sais lol**), Devil A. Slytherin** (léchouilles?... euh pas en public... quoi que... sinon je pense que Black et son imbécilité de Gryffis s'en est pas rendu compte...), **Florelia** (le dico est plein et pas encore vidé dans la fic, ça va continuer... ils sont cons quand même...), **SNAPESEXSYMBOLE** (toujours un aussi beau pseudo!), **Lola Reeds** (ouais ils ont un romantisme particulier aussi...), **Ivrian** (ouais, des reviews d'Ivrian! j'adore! ça fais bien dans mon CV de fan ficteuse!), **dolui-amor** (je continue, j'oublie pas, je prends mes cachets pour écrire c'est bon), **zeynel **(qui craque? ben l'abruti de gryffi évidemment!), **chrisanimefan** (mouais, en même le clebs il a moins de fierté... prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins)

A plus

Kero


	4. Finalement c'est pas une si mauvaise idé...

**Chapitre 3 : Finalement, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée...**  
  
Dans un recoin sombre et obscur de Poudlard.

« Tiens, Snivellus »  
« Black. Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ? »  
« Tu veux toujours pas ? »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'éclairer à ce sujet ? » lui dit-il avec un regard hautain et son regard avada kedavra-isant.  
« Me regarde pas comme ça, je vais te violer... »  
« BLACK ! Calme-toi un peu ! »  
« C'est de ta faute, je te signale.. »  
« Non, la tienne, c'est toi qui avait commencé à m'embrasser, je dois te le rappeler. T'as qu'à te jeter un sort d'Amnésie, et laisse-moi tranquille »  
« Mais ça servirait à rien, tu comprends pas que j'en veux à ton corps de rêve ! »  
« Black, même si c'est censé être un compliment, je pense pas que c'est comme ça que tu réussiras à me mettre dans ton lit, vois-tu... Et si ça te fait tellement mal de ne pas m'avoir pour toi, je pense que mon côté sadique va justement vouloir que ça ne se produise jamais ! »  
« Ben t'es maso, Snivel' parce que t'en as autant envie que moi ! »  
« Tu rêves. »  
« Oh, et je suppose que c'est ta baguette qui fait une bosse dans ton pantalon alors... »  
« Va brûler en enfer. »  
« D'habitude tu me dis va te faire mettre ?... Tu veux plus ? »  
« T'attends que ça, obsédé sexuel ! »  
« Maieuh... Allez, te fais pas prier... Juste une aventure d'une nuit, aucun lien, juste pour qu'on réalise notre fantasme et c'est tout. Après fini, insultes de nouveau, comportement habituel, humiliations tout le temps ! »  
« ... »  
« Alors ? »  
« Ta gueule, je réfléchis à la situation. »  
« C'est un oui ? »  
« Arrête de sauter dans tous les sens comme une collégienne ! »  
« Non, mais j'y peux rien moi, je suis juste heureux de pouvoir enfin te... »  
« NON ! »  
« Quoi non ? Tu vas pas me faire ça, pourriture ! »  
« Non, pour la suite de ta phrase, si j'accepte, tu peux toujours rêver pour la partie que tu allais énoncer ! »  
« Mais, pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que, zone interdite, pas touche, jamais, never, niet, nada, rien du tout. Compris ? »  
« Mais c'est dommage, une si jolie paire de.. »  
« Ta gueule ! »  
« Mais quoi ? C'est un compliment ! »  
« Oui, mais j'ai pas trop envie que tu dises ça à tout bout de champ ! »  
« De quoi ? Snivel' a un beau petit cul. Snivel' a un beau petit cul. Snivel' a un beau petit cul. Snivel' a un beau pe... »  
« TA GUEULE BLACK ! Abruti dégénér ! »  
« Oh la là. Enfin... Alors ? »  
« Je sais pas, ça dépend un peu ... »   
« Dépendre de quoi ? Je ferais tout ce que tu veux... pendant une nuit... sexuellement parlant bien sur... »  
« Intéressant... »  
« Alors ?... mais bien sûr, ça restera entre nous. »  
« Tu veux que je raconte ça à qui ? À tes abrutis d'amis ? Tu m'expliques comment ils pourront me croire ? Franchement, je vais pas aller les voir pour leur dire "au fait je me suis envoyé en l'air avec votre Black adoré, et il a horriblement apprécié que je le..." »  
« Stop ! Ça suffit, j'ai compris... »  
« Ça te gêne ? Si t'arrives même pas en parler, je doute que tu puisses subir... »  
« Comment ça subir ? »  
« Mais oui, tu as supplié, alors tu as... comment te dire ça sans que ça te choque... tu as le droit au rôle de la femme très cher. »  
« ... »  
« Alors, on a perdu sa langue ? »  
« Non, je réfléchissais, à une position où je peux avoir le rôle de la femme tout en contrôlant moi-même la situation. »  
« ? »  
« ... »  
« Black, tu baves... »  
« Hein, de quoi ? Oh c'est vrai... Merci ... Désolé... Bon alors, on projette ça pour quand ? »  
« J'arrive pas à croire que je donne rendez-vous à Black pour une partie de jambes en l'air... »  
« T'as vu, tu as le magnifique Sirius Black pour toi tout seul, tu meurs déjà d'extase avoue... »  
« Tu nous joues Lucius l ? Arrête ton charme, idiot. »  
« Oh ! Rabat joie. »  
« Depuis le temps je pensais que tu le saurais, ça fait 7ans que ça marche comme ça quand même. »  
« Ouais, mais je pensais... »  
« Première nouvelle ! »  
« Elle était simple celle là. »  
« Tu m'as tendu la perche sur ce coup. »  
« Oui, bon ben bref, Tour d'astronomie ce soir au coucher de soleil ? »  
« Tour d'astronomie ? »  
« Ben oui, d'habitude c'est là que... »  
« Réfléchis un peu, comment être sûr que tout le monde sache ce qui c'est passé en un temps record ? »  
« Euh... »  
« ALLER A LA TOUR IDIOT ! »  
« Ben pourquoi ? »  
« Tu l'as dit toi même... D'habitude c'est l »  
« Oooh ! »  
« T'as connecté tes neurones ? »  
« Oh, ça va... Mais où alors, tu veux dans un placard ?... Non... Dans mon dortoir on peut pas parce que il y a .... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? ... Arrête de soupirer »  
« Je suis quoi à ton avis ? »  
« Severus Snape énième du nom au magnifique petit cul ? »  
« Aussi, mais à part ça ? »  
« Euh... vil Serpentard ? »  
« Et... »  
« Snivellus ? »  
« NON ! »  
« Euh... super doué en potions ? »  
« Mmm oui mais encore ? »  
« Préfet ? »  
« Ben voilà, et en temps que préfet devine qu'est ce que j'ai ? »  
« Une plaque débile sur ta robe ? »  
« Entre autre... mais aussi ? »  
« Euh... le droit de m'enlever des points pour harcèlement sexuel ? »  
« Tu m'en donnes de bonnes idées ... mais non, je voulais dire une chambre pour moi tout seul ! »  
« Dans ta chambre alors ! »  
« Ben voilà. »  
« T'as un grand lit ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Des barreaux ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Ça va être génial. »  
« Bien sûr puisque c'est moi qui vais t'attacher... à plus tard Black. »  
« Hé mais je sais pas où c'est moi ! »  
« C'est vrai... et heureusement... bref je t'attendrais devant la Grande Salle. »  
« D'accord, à plus. »  
« Ouais c'est ça. »  
  
TBC... ça sent le citron... le citron soupirant « ouah, c'est ton premier Sirius Severus, ça change »  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Merci à **chrisanimefan, ma Lola** (ils sont tellement romantiques eux deux et oui toutes les bibliothèques ont le fameux coins poussiéreux !!), **Miya Black** (bien sur qu'il est têtu !), **Maïkie** (j'ai même pas fait exprès !)  
  
Petit message de Lola:

Mwahahaha, complètement excité le chien, couché, non mais ça va pas de renifler comme les fesses de MON Sevy ? [hum... NOTRE Sevy]  
  
Je l'savais !!!!!! Sirius est une femme-euh, Sirius est une femme-euh   
  
Hum, sinon, ça sent le citron à 3 kilomètres à la ronde (attention, on va rameuter Dumby...) [lol]


	5. Une bribe d'information

**Message de l'auteur :** au fait quand il y a des parenthèses dans les répliques, c'est soit des apartés (ou pensées de celui qui parle pour faire simple), soit qu'il parle qu'à une personne en murmurant (discrétion, discrétion), soit qu'il délire tout seul comme un con, donc le but normal d'une parenthèse quoi, ou encore une didascalie genre (soupir) ou encore (catégorique catégorique) ou encore (intense réflexion) ou (consternation) [je devrais arrêtez les mangas non ?]... mais c'est bon normalement on comprend assez quand c'est le cas. C'est tout. Pour résumer les parenthèses c'est les textes pas dans les bulles dans les mangas... faisons simple.

Désolée si je réponds pas au reviews mais merci tout le monde!!!

**Chapitre 4 : Où l'un des deux laisse échapper une bribe d'information...**

Le soir, au dîner à la table des Gryffondors.

« Padfoot ? T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? (Tout va bien, je vais bien)»

« Tu remues dans tous les sens et tu arrêtes pas de jeter des coups d'œil à Snivellus, ça te suffit où je continue? (Parce que je peux continuer tu sais)»

« Mais non, mais non, tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. [pas Candide !]»

« James a raison. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sirius ? Tu es dans un état de surexcitation affreux, comme la fois où t'avais mangé trop de sucre à Honeydukes »

« Mais ça va, je te dis Remus ! Enfin, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ! »

« Mouais, mais n'oublie pas ce soir. »

« Quoi ! Ce soir ? Y'a rien du tout ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! (Rien, de rien, de rien !!)»

« Sois pas sur la défensive, tu te rappelles pas qu'il faut qu'on mette à jour la carte ? »

« Oh, j'ai oublié (ouf c'est que ça)... Désolé mais ce soir, ça va pas être possible. »

« Oooh, allez raconte à Tonton James. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Prongs ! Tais-toi ! (Et puis le féminin c'est pas vraiment ça)»

« Allez, tu peux bien nous le dire. T'es pas d'accord avec moi Moony ? »

« Ecoute, si Sirius ne veut pas nous le dire c'est son choix, laisse-le tranquille. »

« Exactement. Merci Moony. (il est gentil mon Moony)»

« Oh... tu me diras comment c'était ? »

« Oui... si tu veux. (pff... il est chiant)»

« Et qui ? »

« Non. (mais quel chieur)»

« T'es pas drôle Padfoot. »

Sirius repéra Snivellus qui sortait de la Salle, et avec sa discrétion habituelle déclara un

« A plus tard ! (Je vais m'éclater, je vais m'éclater...c'est la fête !)»

Puis il se leva brusquement et marcha précipitamment vers la sortie où son Snape préféré l'attendait.

« Et bien Black, on est pressé ? »

« Assez... (Du sexe, du sexe, du sexe !!)»

Il voulut l'embrasser mais Severus se déroba.

« Imbécile, si quelqu'un sort de la Salle, tu sais combien de temps l'information mettrait pour faire le tour du bahut ? »

« Mais... (Du...)»

« Pas de mais. Suis moi. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez Votre Altesse. (C'est la fête, c'est la fête) »

« Appelle-moi plutôt maître. (Amusons nous un peu)»

« Tu rêves. »

« Je sens que je vais passer ma nuit seul, dégage. »

« Non !! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! ... maître ? »

« (Suis-je persuasif !) Redis-le (encore, encore, à genoux devant moi le toutou)»

« Oh, exagère quand même pas ! (Non mais, j'suis pas ton esclave)»

« On pouvait toujours espérer... (c'est pas interdit)»

« C'est loin ? »

« Non. »

« C'est où au fait ? »

« Tu le sauras bientôt. »

« T'as un mot de passe ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Black, tu m'emmerdes. »

« Sympa le mot de passe, tu peux pas t'empêcher de prononcer mon nom. »

« Non, tu m'emmerdes réellement, c'était pas le mot de passe. »

« Ah. »

Severus se retourna et s'arrêta brusquement, entraînant le choc avec le Clébard qui s'écroula sur lui le faisant tomber par terre.

« Tu veux pas attendre d'être dans ma chambre pour faire ça ? Dégage de sur moi Black ! »

« Désolé, mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes aussi ! »

« Parce qu'on est arrivé idiot ! »

« Ben t'as une bouche (et quelle bouche...), t'aurais pu prévenir ! »

« Je pensais pas que t'étais collé à moi quand même ! »

« Ben si. »

« Relève toi ! »

« Oui. »

Se relevant comme il pouvait, il tendait la main pour aider Severus, mais ce dernier lui fit le regard de la mort qui tue, et se releva sans aide. Il énonça le mot de passe si doucement que Black ne put pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Galamment, il laissa entrer le toutou d'abord puis ferma la porte à double tour derrière lui et jeta un sort d'insonorisation. A peine se retourna-t-il que Black l'embrassa goulûment. L'éloignant de lui, il commença à râler

« Tu peux même pas attendre deux secondes ? Obsédé sexuel ! (Pervers, dépravé, débauché...)»

« Allez... fais pas ta mijaurée. »

Sirius commençait à le déshabiller, s'énervant sur la cravate du Serpentard.

« Black ? (Il fait quoi là ?)»

« Quoi ? »

« T'as besoin d'aide ? (Parce que franchement)»

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

« C'était tentant. »

« C'est pas drôle. »

« Si très. (t'es vraiment le seul à m'amuser Black)»

« Maieuh ! »

« Sirius Black ne sait pas défaire un nœud de cravate. Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours pour toi de déshabiller les gens. (tu dois pas le faire souvent)»

« Sadique, parce que tu y arrives toi ? (Monsieur je me la pète grave)»

« Bien sûr. »

Sur ce, il s'approcha un peu plus encore de Sirius, lui défit rapidement son nœud de cravate, en profita pour ouvrir le col de la chemise et commença à dévorer l'épaule tentatrice du Clébard.

« Mmm... arrête un peu... (Non en fait t'arrêtes surtout pas, continue !!) »

N'arrêtant rien du tout, il enleva entièrement la chemise pour découvrir le torse musclé et doré de Black, poussant sa proie sur son lit.

« Snape, tu caches bien ton jeu... »

« Et toi tu parles trop. (ferme-la un peu)»

Il lui cloua le bec en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche prête à parler du Gryffondor, le faisant ainsi gémir de plaisir, ses mains enlevant la ceinture du pantalon qui devait sérieusement gêner le Clébard. Ce dernier très frustré de voir son Snape beaucoup trop habillé, à part les chaussures qu'ils avaient valsé dès le début, il avait encore tout sur lui. A commencer par la méchante cravate que Sirius n'arrivait pas à enlever. Finalement il opta pour la lui déchirer, au moins elle l'embêterait plus. Snape était très amusé par l'attitude de Sirius et alla même jusqu'à rire un peu.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?... (Une seconde Severus Snape rit ?) »

« T'as l'air aussi innocent qu'Evans ! (Sauf pour ton langage on ne peut plus vulgaire...) »

« Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ! (Oh, j'suis pas une pucelle effarouchée moi !) »

« Ben désolé mais t'as du mal quand même. »

« Tu vas voir. »

« J'attends. (et je peux attendre longtemps là)»

« Non, mais dès que j'aurais fini de t'enlever tes vêtements, tu feras moins le fier. »

« Je m'ennuie déjà. (si je prenais un bouquin en attendant ?)»

Tant bien que mal, Sirius enleva la aussi méchante chemise et le pantalon. Et écarquilla les yeux parce que ce qu'il devait y avoir sous le caleçon de Snape paraissait être énorme. [mdr].

« Alors ? »

« Euh... non rien. »

« On dit ça. »

Repoussant Sirius sur le lit, assis sur ses jambes, il retira le pantalon pour être à égalité. S'amusant à taquiner Sirius, il finit par le mettre entièrement nu.

« Alors ? Impatient ? »

« Tu vas te magner ou pas ? (La fête, la fête...)»

« Non... »

« Sadique. »

« Merci. »

Tous les deux enfin nus, Sirius reluqua avec plaisir le beau corps de son ennemi. Il était vraiment bien foutu. S'amusant toujours autant à le torturer, Snivellus finit par lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix rauque

« 5 Gallions que je te fais crier mon nom avant la fin de cette nuit. »

TBC... mouawawa c'est sadique comme fin, mais don't panic, le prochain chapitre sera un lemon, un vrai, dans les règles de l'art (et pas du genre docu animalier ou match de foot, promis)

Message de Lola: Hourra, un vrai lemon pas complètement cinglé (quoique, la version match de foot, ça doit être quelque chose à lire quand même)


	6. LEMON

**Désolée si je réponds pas aux reviews, mais j'envoie vite fait, j'ai des devoirs à faire: je dis juste un GROS MERCI aux reviewers**

****

**Chapitre 5 : LEMON ! (mdr, un peu décousu mais bon.. la faute à Sirius)**

« 5 Gallions que je te fais crier mon nom avant la fin de cette nuit »

Sirius avala difficilement sa salive, ce qui accentua le sourire de Severus.

« Je serais toi Snape, je ne parierai pas si facilement.. »

« Tu as vu dans quel état je te mets, alors que je n'ai presque rien fait ? Je parie que tu es un bruyant Black. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'en sais rien. »

« Arrête un peu de parler, tu m'importunes. »

« Ça fait sept ans que je t'importune, je vais pas arrêter maintenant. »

« Oh que si, sinon la seule chose que tu prendras sera la porte... »

« Ça veut dire qu'il y une chance pour que je te... »

« Non. »

« Mais... »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Ben t'as qu'à m'occuper un peu, je m'ennuie un peu, tu veux pas passer la vitesse supérieure ? »

« J'étais au point mort, un peu normal que tu t'ennuies, mais si tu la fermais, peut-être que je me déciderais à faire quelque chose. »

« ... »

« Bien. »

Non mais déjà que d'une bonté extrême il le mettait dans son lit, il pourrait la fermer quand même.

Severus s'amusait à trouver comment rendre complètement fou le corps en dessous de lui, par des caresses précises, des coups de langues bien placés et bien sûr, tout cela sans toucher ne serait ce qu'un peu la zone la plus active du Sirius... non pas la bouche pour une fois. Il n'y a pas à dire, le Clébard était bruyant, même en le faisant exprès on pourrait pas reproduire les sons s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Snape !? »

Dire qu'il avait espéré qu'il la fermerait. L'espoir fait vivre.

« Oui ? »

« Ne refais plus ça. »

« Quoi ? Ça ? »

Il lui lécha puis mordilla la gorge, ce faisant provoquant un frisson chez Sirius.

« Oui, ça ! »

« Mais, je vais pas m'arrêter maintenant que j'ai trouvé ton point faible. »

« Sadique. »

« Merci. »

Continuant à s'occuper de lui, il espérait qu'il se la fermerait juste un tout petit peu.

« Snape ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Un bisou ? » lui répondit-il avec son regard de chien battu

« Pathétique. »

Il obéit à sa requête alors que les mains de Black passaient dans ses cheveux et le rapprochaient encore plus (si c'était possible) de lui. On avait l'impression que Siri agissait comme une lycéenne en mal d'amour, et qui essaie tant bien que mal de se faire défoncer par le premier venu... [désolée] non, disons plutôt à une pisseuse qui est folle amoureuse d'un gars qui n'est pas forcément un canon mais l'amour rend aveugle... quoique là, il avait eu bon goût encore... très bon goût... Severus... Mmm... [Hum pardon]. Pendant ce petit dérapage de l'auteur, Severus plaça ses doigts à hauteur de la bouche du Clébard qui les suça avec application. Au moins comme ça, il parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Quand il les retira, il se remit à parler à son plus grand malheur, s'il continuait comme ça à faire la pipelette, ça allait lui couper l'envie. En plus, c'est qu'il avait les mains baladeuses et Severus Snape avait le malheur d'être chatouilleux, il échappa aux mains perverses en prenant par surprise Black d'un doigt, lui coupant le souffle et en même temps le sifflet. Parce que c'est pas parce qu'il l'aime pas qu'il allait pas le préparer avant quand même. Au deuxième doigt, il frôla la, ô combien sensible, prostate du Siri, lui faisant pousser un léger cri de plaisir et le faisant faire littéralement un bon de 7 mètres. [Au moins !](L : D'où l'expression du 7 ciel ?). Au bout d'un certain nombre de taquineries devenant insupportables pour celui les subissant, Sirius finit par lui demander poliment entre deux gémissements de le prendre par la phrase on ne peut moins vulgaire :

« Putain... Tu vas finir par y aller bordel ! » (L : Dieu que c'est poétique !J'en suis toute émue !!! [c'est clair])

Arrêtant tout ce qu'il entreprenait, Severus piqué au vif répondit

« De un, je fais ce que je veux, et de deux, je suis pas ta putain Black ! »

« Désolé... s'il te plaît ? Snape ?.... Maître ? »

Ayant dit le mot magique [pas lapin blanc], le spectacle recommença. C'est-à-dire pour plus de précision que Severus se décida enfin à l'empaler de son membre puissant au top de sa forme. Il pouvait sentir l'anneau de chair essayer de s'habituer à la présence de l'engin. Poussant un gémissement suppliant, Sirius bougea légèrement envoyant ainsi des frissons de plaisir à travers Severus. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sirius avait réellement le petit cul le plus divin qu'il ait jamais pris. A force de persévérance, mais sans jouer Marathon Man, ils finirent par atteindre le point culminant, vous savez celui qui malheureusement ne dure jamais assez longtemps et finit par se dissiper, et c'est là qu'habituellement on entend une phrase débile dans le genre :

« C'est mon tour. »

Phrase que Severus ne voulait pas entendre.

« Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars. »

Sirius, un peu vexé, énervé et vachement refroidi, se redressa sur les coudes pour gueuler sur Severus

« Alors, moi j'ai le droit de me soumettre aux fantasmes de môssieur, et l'inverse je peux pas y compter ? Je te viole si c'est comme ça ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je fantasme sur te prendre dans mon lit purement et simplement ? »

« Bah... pourquoi pas, je suis Sirius Black, sex-symbol en puissance ! Qui ne rêve pas de me prendre ? Ou d'être pris par moi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Pourtant t'avais pas l'air de... »

« Ta gueule. »

« Allez, tu réalises ton fantasme et tu me laisses comme ça sans que je te rende la pareille, ça serait très malpoli de ma part de ne rien te faire ! »

« Black, tu as l'air de tenir à ce que mon fantasme soit réalisé, seulement, vois-tu, tu aurais vraiment subi celui-ci, ce que je vais faire puisque tu insistes,... tu aurais été attaché au montant du lit, bâillonné, et recouvert de chantilly... alors partant ? »

« OUI !!! »

TBC...


	7. Fantasme de Severus

**MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWERS QUE J'AIME, pour le temps que je mets, allez voir dans ma bio vous aurez l'explication... sorry de ne pas faire de réponses individuelles....**

****

**Chapitre 6 : Fantasmes de Severus.**

« Black, tu as l'air de tenir à ce que mon fantasme soit réalisé, seulement, vois-tu, tu aurais vraiment subi celui-ci, ce que je vais faire puisque tu insistes,... tu aurais été attaché au montant du lit, bâillonné, et recouvert de chantilly... alors partant ? »

« OUI !!! »

Les pensées de Severus à ce moment donné relevaient du 'ben au moins il est enthousiaste, c'est déjà ça '. D'un coup de baguette, il attacha Sirius avec de jolies cordes en soie noires, lui banda les yeux avec de la soie rouge sang, et hésita longuement avant finalement de décider de ne pas le bâillonner. Il répandit une couche généreuse de chantilly sur le torse musclé de son partenaire avant d'entreprendre de lécher avec gourmandise le plat généreusement disposé devant lui.

« Enlève-moi cette saloperie de bandeau !! Pitié !! Je veux voir !! Salopard !! Je te déteste ! Laisse-moi voir !! Par pitié !! Connard manipulateur !! T'avais dit bâillonné pas les yeux bandés !!»

Il n'y a pas à dire, Severus adore qu'on le supplie. Il lui répondit d'une voix crémeuse :

« J'ai menti... et puis, arrête de t'agiter voyons, tu vas te faire mal »

Puis terminant d'enlever la première couche de chantilly, il alla retrouver la bouche de Sirius pour l'embrasser avec passion. Sirius était au septième ciel... Snape ne s'était jamais autant occupé de sa personne, y' a pas à dire, il avait eu une idée géniale de s'arranger pour une nuit... et il n'y a pas à dire, Snivel' savait comment le faire grimper aux rideaux. A la fin du baiser, Sirius, tout sourire, soupira le nom de sa nemesis.

« Severus... »

Etonné, le susnommé arrêta ce qu'il entreprenait.

« Snape ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Pour rien. »

« Embrasse-moi encore. »

« Bien sûr. »

Mettant de côté sa surprise, il lui retourna un de ces baisers à couper le souffle.

« Détache-moi s'il te plaît. »

« Déjà ? »

« Allez... ou alors au moins, enlève-moi ce bandeau. »

Dans un élan de générosité, il lui retira le bandeau, et Sirius eut un petit sourire quand il vit la tête de son Sevy.

« T'as encore un peu de chantilly au coin de la bouche... laisse-moi t'en débarrasser... approche-toi un peu »

Après un autre baiser encore, la deuxième couche de chantilly vint, et la vision d'un Severus Snape s'occupant de lui, rajoutait encore un peu de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Sirius.

« Détache-moi pitié ! »

« Non, pas encore. »

« PITIE !!! »

« Non. »

« Severus... »

Le regard de cocker triste et suppliant ne fonctionnait pas sur Severus qui restait catégorique.

« Non. »

« Allez, sois un peu gentil pour une fois.»

« T'étais censé avoir encore le bandeau je te signale. »

« Mouis, mais... »

Il ne céda pas, et finit par le prendre une deuxième fois, écartant directement les chairs de Sirius avec son gland gorgé de désir. La respiration de Sirius était pour le moins saccadée, c'est à peine s'il ne nous faisait pas une crise d'asthme le pauvre. Limite la larme à l'œil, il re-re-re-supplia Severus de le détacher. Finalement, il finit par faire plaisir à Sirius qui le serra immédiatement très fort contre lui, manquant de l'étouffer, en répétant sans cesse le prénom de celui-qu'il-est-censé-détester-mais-qui-se-trouve-être-un-dieu-au-pieu, alors qu'il le prenait de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à l'apogée, augmentant considérablement son rythme cardiaque.

« SEVERUS !! » Il lui doit 5 Gallions.

Celui-ci fit son possible pour ne pas écraser Sirius de tout son poids en s'effondrant sur lui après l'orgasme, et se glissa à côté de lui dans le lit, essayant de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal, les yeux fermés. Mais Sirius n'entendait pas que ça finisse aussi vite, il se glissa dans ses bras et commença à parsemer sa nuque de baisers, ses mains vagabondant dans le dos à la peau ivoirine de Severus.

« Arrête. »

« Mmm pourquoi ? »

Snape le repoussa de son côté du lit et lui dit la phrase qui fâche.

« Rentre dans ton dortoir. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Rentre dans ton dortoir (comme ça moi je fais dodo moi)»

« Mais enfin, je croyais... »

« Non. »

« Mais on a dit une nuit, alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je resterais toute la nuit (non, mais, vais pas me laisser faire par un Serpentard) »

« Black, casse-toi, c'est terminé (dormir pitié... trois jours que je dors pas...)»

« Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

« Je t'ai dit de partir, tu veux que je m'énerve ? (Il est lent à la détente... enfin pas dans ce sens... enfin... pourquoi mes pensées sont perverties ??)(L : l'abus de citron est dangereux pour la santé mentale...K: mais non mais non)»

« Je veux pas que tu t'énerves, je veux comprendre (quoique si tu pouvais t'énerver et me prendre sauvagement ça m'irait aussi)»

« Tu comprendrais pas de toute façon, je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai accepté ta connerie d'idée débile de Gryffondor lubrique (peut-être parce que je suis un Serpentard lubrique ?), alors va-t-en. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Dégage de mon lit, de ma chambre, de... »

« Non ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je reste, non mais c'est pas possible, t'as fini par le réaliser ton fantasme, et moi alors ? »

« T'en as pas eu assez ? (Achète-toi un vibromasseur)(L : ah...c'est une idée en effet )»

« Non. »

« (Soupir... il va me faire chier longtemps) Bon, ça dépend, c'est quoi ton fantasme ? »

« Ben en fait... j'y ai jamais bien réfléchi, tout ce que je voulais c'était ton corps, mais bon, je vais bien trouver quelque chose (tu peux me donner des idées aussi, c'est pas interdit)»

« De toute façon, j'ai plus envie du tout moi, et puis il me faut mes heures de sommeil, sur ce bonne nuit. »

« Que tu crois, tu vas voir... »

Sur ce il poussa Severus sur le dos, et se mit assis sur lui. Severus se redressa sur les coudes et avec son fameux regard qui pourrait rabaisser le clapet du Directeur, lui demanda :

« T'as l'intention de faire quoi là ? »

« Hum... laisse-moi réfléchir un peu... »

Severus le trouvait mignon comme ça à réfléchir un doigt sur la bouche. Ça faisait bizarre de se rendre compte qu'un Clébard qui réfléchit ça explose pas.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

« Je peux m'attendre au pire ? »

« Non, non, j'ai juste envie de prendre un peu la direction des opérations... »

« Ah oui ? (Mais tu rêves...)»

« Bien sûr, le temps que tu retrouves ta forme olympique, je t'aide un peu »

Regard avada-kedavra-isant.

« Pardon ? (Elle est toujours là ma forme olympique, je veux plus c'est tout)»

« Ben oui voyons, mais d'abord faut que je te remette d'aplomb... bon, y'a bien un endroit particulièrement sensible là dessus... voyons voir... (y'a un bouton Repeat ou pas ?)»

Il laissait sa main glisser sur le flanc de Severus, puis remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, et passa sur le bras où il se rendit enfin compte que l'avant bras de Severus était tatoué.

« Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, casse-toi Black. »

TBC...

Mouwawawa... bon ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre est toujours la suite de ce long lemon décousu... (j'suis méchante avec mes persos...)


	8. Fantasme de Sirius

**Chapitre 7 : Fantasmes de Sirius**

Il laissait sa main glisser sur le flanc de Severus, puis remonta jusqu'à l'épaule, et passa sur le bras où il se rendit enfin compte que l'avant bras de Severus était tatoué. Un tatouage bien moche d'ailleurs. Etonné, il passa la main dessus comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien présent.

« Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, casse-toi Black »

« Non, attends, c'est pas grave, je m'en fous. »

« Tu t'en fous ? »

« Ouais, c'est ta vie, t'en fait ce que tu veux, t'aurais pu avoir Tweety ou Gros Minet de tatoué (ou alors, je suis non-fumeur), je m'en fous. (C'est fou ce qu'il est laid quand même ce tatouage...)»

« T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Black »

« Ouais peut-être mais que veux-tu ? On peut pas tout avoir : un corps de rêve, un charisme exceptionnel, et en plus une intelligence surhumaine (à genoux devant moi, je suis génial)»

« Arrête de te lancer des fleurs (il se prend pour qui ?)»

« Pourquoi pas ? Bon, donc à la base je cherchais comment te donner une envie incontrôlable de me prendre, mais bon (donc nous disions le bouton repeat...)»

« Black ... » Il roula des yeux en se disant 'mais quel con'

« Oui ? »

« Non rien... C'est pourtant très simple, tu devrais déjà avoir trouvé (c'est simple pourtant... Bon il le prendra mal si je m'endors ?... Espérons que oui... ça heurtera sûrement son esprit de pervers...)»

« Ah bon ?... C'est où le point sensible ? Voyons voir... Euh non pas là... Ni là... Oh et puis, je vais te faire avouer.quelle patience n'empêche... Tu me le dis ou je fais une exploration de ta bouche jusqu'à t'arracher les amygdales ! »

« Bon, prêt pour l'exploration alors ? »

« Hein ? (kékidi ?)»

Profitant des deux de tension de Sirius, il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Après ce long baiser, remis en forme par les bons traitements de la langue de Sirius, il se sentait de nouveau d'attaque et s'apprêtait à laisser Sirius se positionner correctement, quand celui-ci le redressa pour un baiser des plus affolants, le surprenant. En lotus, Sirius s'empala de lui même sur le membre de Severus, lui griffant le dos au passage. On aurait plutôt dit deux amants de longue date que deux ennemis. Embrassant nuque et lèvres offertes, Severus laissa faire Sirius puisque c'est ce qu'il voulait. D'ailleurs il n'eut pas à s'en plaindre, mais à un moment, il fut surpris de sentir Black s'agripper encore plus désespérément à lui.

« Severus, je... je... (Oh mon dieu oui encore....)»

Comprenant le souci, il le rallongea sur le lit et finit le travail, les ongles de Sirius s'enfonçant dans son dos, mais ça ne le gênait pas. A croire qu'en plus d'être sadique, il avait un côté masochiste. Il étouffa leur cri dans un baiser. Puis cette fois, sûr qu'il allait le laisser un peu tranquille, il se mit tranquillement à côté dans le lit. Mais Sirius était un sacré obsédé il faut croire puisqu'il se recolla à Severus en ronronnant presque alors que son Animagus c'est un chien, mais bon et l'embrassa encore et encore.

« Tu veux pas me laisser respirer un peu ? (Juste pour que je puisse encore vivre quoi)»

« Non, t'auras tout le temps de roupiller un autre jour. »

« En parlant de ça, je tiens à signaler juste en guise d'information, qu'on est depuis un bon moment déjà un autre jour... et juste pour te tenir au courant, on a cours demain ou plutôt aujourd'hui. Et il faudrait que tu partes, soit maintenant, soit tôt ce matin, si tu veux pas qu'il y ait des rumeurs malencontreuses sur nous deux. »

« Mouais... bon je partirai tôt, content ? Mais en attendant... »

« Non, dormir et c'est tout, et casse-toi de mon lit, tu empiètes dans mon espace vital. »

« Oh ben t'es sympa toi... non, je vais te faire chier (comme d'habitude) et rester dans ce lit. T'as qu'à prendre un côté du lit, je prends l'autre, et je te violerai pas pendant ton sommeil alors t'inquiète pas »

« On dit ça et après... »

« Oh, la ferme et dors puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! »

« J'vais pas me gêner. »

Severus s'endormit le premier et Sirius regarda un moment le visage paisible de sa Némésis dans son sommeil. Il était vraiment différent, on n'a pas l'habitude de voir un Severus Snape avec un petit sourire et complètement détendu, dormant un peu comme un chat, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Finalement, Sirius se dit que ce n'était pas si grave s'il se resserrait un peu contre lui puisque de toute façon ils ne referaient plus jamais ça. Il entoura son Sevy de ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front :

« Bonne nuit vil Serpentard. »

Puis, il s'endormit ainsi au bruit de la douce respiration régulière de Snape.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Severus sonna gueulant des « DEBOUT PLUS VITE QUE CA ! », et il voulut l'éteindre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit que Sirius était lui aussi en train de se réveiller et qu'il le serrait dans ses bras.

« Black ! Tu devais partir plus tôt ! Et arrête de te coller à moi abruti dégénéré! »

« Hum ?... Oh, euh, merde, bon j'me grouille de m'habiller et j'me casse. »

« Y'a-t-il plus con sur Terre ? »

« Oh, la ferme, il est quelle heure ? »

« 6 heures et demi »

Stoppant son geste pour mettre sa jambe dans son pantalon, il jeta un regard étonné à Severus

« Mais pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt ? »

« Pour te faire parler et ça marche. »

« Non sérieux, pourquoi ? »

« Pour éviter de rencontrer quelqu'un dans les couloirs, surtout un groupe de Gryffondor particulièrement chiant que je nommerai pas.»

« Oh... c'est pour ça que le matin on peut jamais te ridiculiser. »

« Exactement, au fait, tout ce que tu as appris ici, tu le gardes pour toi, et vice versa. »

« Pour ce que j'ai appris. »

Il évita de jeter un œil au regard noir qu'il pensait voir chez Severus et finit de s'habiller. Mais s'il avait regardé, il aurait plutôt vu, qu'il jetait un regard noir non pas à lui, mais à son avant bras.

« Bref, casse-toi maintenant Black »

« Une seconde, on peut considérer qu'on est encore dans notre nuit de folie là ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Avec un sourire charmant, Sirius se remit sur Severus qui fainéantisait dans son lit et lui donna un dernier baiser, mêlant leur salive pour la dernière fois, faisant un dernier ballet avec leurs langues. Sa main glissant une dernière fois dans les cheveux pas si gras que ça finalement au toucher.

« Bon ben adieu alors pour Severus, ça aura été sympa au moins (on recommence quand tu veux... non je suis pas obsédé, qui a dit ça ?)... »

« Ouais (n'y compte pas)»

Récupérant sa cape et son sac, il sortit de la pièce et referma derrière lui avec un sourire en coin et un :

« A plus Snape »

Snape seul dans son lit, regardait le plafond puis eut un petit sourire et se leva pour s'habiller aussi après s'être dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prendre sa douche et qu'un simple sort de nettoyage suffirait bien pour aujourd'hui. Et puis aussi... s'il changeait le mot de passe de sa porte ?

TBC...


	9. Problème au paradis

**Chapitre 8 : Problème au paradis**

Sirius se rendit dans la Grande Salle, avec le petit sourire aux lèvres qu'ont tous les abrutis après avoir passé une nuit de douce folie. Arrivé à sa table, il mangea rêveusement. Le reste de la troupe des Maraudeurs arriva et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Alors vieux frère, on t'a pas vu de la nuit... tu veux toujours taire le nom de ta copine ? »

« Euh, oui, je préfère (sinon à part ça c'était pas trop une copine mais bon... n'écoutez pas..)»

« Dis-moi au moins si c'était bien »

« Hum... (J'hésite, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je peux lui mettre 13 ?)»

« Allez te fais pas prier, raconte un peu (les détails, les détails !!)»

Prongs était vraiment chiant des fois avec ses questions à la con.

« Ben... c'était vraiment très bien et vous n'aurez pas d'autres détails (non mais, achète-toi des films porno si tu veux des détails...)»

« Sirius ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mumus ? (Gentil Mumus va pas m'embêter lui...)»

« C'était pas une fille... »

« Hum... Krom... pourquoi tu dis ça ? (Mumus, chut pitié) »

« Siri... tu sais, je sens à l'odeur certaines choses, et puis comment dire, ben la lycanthropie a ses qualités et... »

« Quoi ? (Non, pitié, non)»

« ... Siri... tu sens comme Severus Snape »

« (Bam... bon mon cercueil je le veux en bois de cèdre et pas un truc en sapin et aussi, je veux une tombe en marbre gris avec comme inscription 'c'était un sex-symbol en puissance') Euh... mais tu racontes n'importe quoi, il a le rhume ton odorat de loup garou, c'est pas possible, je m'en serais rendu compte si c'était Snivel' quand même (c'est clair, m'en suis bien rendu compte)»

« Ben oui, mais c'est bizarre, tu sens comme lui... euh... même l'odeur est incrustée dans tes vêtements... et puis... tu te serais pas amusé avec de la chantilly ? »

« Euh... ben pour la chantilly... oui (bave... il a des bonnes idées quand même).... Pour l'odeur de Snivel', je nie tout en bloc »

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards.

« Snape ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben, t'as l'air bizarre, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Merci, je te remercie, ma tête de tous les jours est bizarre maintenant (où est ma tapette à Black... la cravache, la cravache, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... où est le martinet ?) »

« Non, mais, pourquoi tu souris en regardant vers la table des Gryffondor ? »

« Hum... parce que j'ai une idée de vengeance pour ton con de frère ? (mmm... oui... beau petit cul... c'était pas censé me débarrasser de toute envie cette connerie de nuit ?)»

« Ah... cool... en parlant de mon frère... euh... c'est pas pour être méchant, mais vous vous êtes encore battus ? »

« Euh... pourquoi ? (Ouais dans un sens... j'ai oublié le fouet !! le fouet !! comment j'ai pu oublier le fouet... et j'lui ai même pas donné la fessée avec un katana!!... merde !! Faut que je le rappelle...)»

« Ben, peut-être parce que tu sens comme lui, c'est bizarre, et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais couché avec quand même... »

« Hum... Krom... bien sur que non voyons (rien qu'un peu...)»

« Snape ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu rougis, qu'est ce qui s'est passé !!!!! »

« Mais arrête donc d'affabuler Black (depuis quand je rougis... il boit lui ?)... tu veux qu'on aille voir ton frère pour lui demander ce qui s'est passé ? (Pitié couvre-moi dégénéré)»

« Ouais ! »

« Ben d'accord ! (Pitié... comment ça faut lui dire... et puis quoi encore, et ma réputation alors)»

Severus, en rogne, se leva et se planta derrière Sirius à la table des Gryffondors puis posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, pour que le Clébard à la teinte rouge brique qui essayait désespérément de se défaire des questions étouffantes de Lupin, réagisse quant à sa présence.

« Black ! (Abruti dégénéré aux divines fesses)»

« Oui ? (Sale Serpentard manipulateur) »

« Va dire à ton con de frère que j'ai pas couché avec toi ! (Mens un peu, ça nous changera du pur Gryffondor) »

« Hum... ben toi tu le dis à Remus alors... (Et t'as bien vu qu'il est pas si pur que ça le Gryffi)»

« Pardon ? (Lupin ?... loup garou ?... tilt... odorat sensible... conclusion... on est pas dans la merde... si on niait tout en bloc ?)»

« ME DITES PAS QUE VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE !!!??? »

Le cri provenait de Amos Diggory qui était d'une curiosité hallucinante et qui écoutait la conversation depuis sa table de Serdaigle. A la remarque gueulée bien fort dans toute la pièce, les deux pauvres garçons rougirent affreusement et tentèrent de ne pas entendre les remarques qui s'ensuivirent, telles que celle de Lily Evans, qui avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, fit un :

« Ils sont choupis tous les deux ! »

Ce à quoi les deux concernés répondirent :

« Oh... mon... dieu... (Je veux mourir, pitié apportez-moi une corde)»

Le visage caché dans ses mains, Severus pensait sérieusement à lancer un méga Oubliette à toute l'école alors que Sirius tentait de tout nier... mais trop tard. Severus le prit par la cape et le tira dehors de la Salle alors qu'une Serpentarde disait :

« Ils vont encore se faire des câlins ces deux-là, je savais depuis le début qu'ils faisaient semblant de se détester »

Enfin seuls dans le couloir, Severus entreprit de gueuler sur son imbécile d'amant.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ! Maintenant ils pensent tous qu'on sort ensemble ! Et puis va leur dire que c'est pas vrai, ils nous croiront même pas ! On fait quoi maintenant ! Ma réputation est ruinée, et je te l'avais dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée, sale obsédé ! (Pervers, vicieux, dépravé, débauché, achète-toi une pute et arrête de me harceler !)»

« OH TU TE CALMES ! J'y suis pour rien moi, t'avais qu'à dire non, et puis t'assumes, moi j'ai une idée »

« Tes idées, tu sais où tu peux te les mettre ?! »

« Ouais, et y'a pas que mes idées qui y ont été alors la ferme ! »

« Ben c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, et pour pas grand chose en plus ! »

« Comment ça pas grand chose, pourriture ! »

« Sale petite garce, t'aurais pu avoir un pote moins réceptif aux odeurs et un frangin moins con, tout est de ta faute !! »

« C'est toi qui m'a pas réveillé à l'heure ! »

« Je te déteste !! »

« Moi aussi !! »

« Si on cassait la gueule à Diggory pour changer un peu? (Non parce que c'est sa faute en fait quand on y repense)»

« C'est une idée (un massacre à la tronçonneuse ?... comment ça tu préfères le katana, bon d'accord)... bon pour la mienne d'idée, on peut aller dans ta piaule deux secondes ? »

« Ouais.. »

« Au fait, faudra que tu me donnes le mot de passe »

« Même pas en rêve (je veux pas que tu empiètes dans mon espace vital !!)»

Arrivés dans la chambre, Sirius exposa sa soi-disant merveilleuse idée

« Bon, ben on fait croire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble et... »

« C'est déjà fait ça abruti ! (Pourquoi, pourquoi, j'pourrais être tranquille et haï de tous en ce moment...) »

« Ouais, je sais, mais on fait semblant un bon moment, puis on finit par rompre en public et on est enfin débarrassé de tout le monde ! (Avoue qu'elle est cool mon idée !) »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais mais en fait la partie compliquée, c'est celle où il faut qu'on fasse semblant un bon moment (parce que sinon ils vont tous croire qu'on le fait exprès pour ne pas les avoir sur le dos) »

« Qui rompt ? »

« Ben moi, pour faire plus crédible voyons. »

« Mais bien sur, tu peux rêver, si on rompt, c'est moi qui rompt. »

« Tu fais chier tu sais... »

« Ouais, bref, on a un cours dans dix minutes alors à plus. On se revoit demain (malheureusement)»

« Comment ça demain ? »

« J'ai pas l'intention d'aller à la Grande Salle donc on se verra pas, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas compris, tu veux que j'utilise des mots moins compliqués ? (Si je lui achetais un dictionnaire pour enfants en bas âge pour son anniversaire ?)»

« J'suis pas un abruti fini, je veux dire... je dors pas ici ce soir ? »

« Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore, t'as un lit dans ton dortoir, viens pas squatter le mien (pas mon espace vital, et pas mon oreiller, il est à moi !)»

« Hum, je pense que ça ferait suspect si on dormait pas dans le même lit. J'ai une réputation de bête sexuelle à entretenir quand même. »

« (Bête sexuelle ? Plutôt pervers dépravé en manque de satisfaction sado-masochiste) T'as déjà pioncé dans mon lit hier, laisse-moi une nuit pour me suicider (la corde pitié) et après on verra. »

TBC...

Désolée pour le méga retard, mais les études c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut éviter.... pff.... alors désolée si je ne réponds aux reviews, c'est par manque de temps mais sachez que je lis vos reviews et je me fends la poire sur vos commentaires... alors continuez je vous adore...


	10. Les pauvres portes qu'on claque

**Chapitre 9 : Les pauvres portes qu'on claque…**

Heureusement pour eux deux, ce jour et le lendemain ils n'avaient aucun cours commun, par contre ils durent supporter les petites remarques dans leur dos. Des remarques, du genre « ils sont mignons tous les deux » ou encore « j'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils étaient pour l'entente inter-maisons, c'est Dumbledore qui va être heureux » ou pire encore « tu crois que c'est lequel des deux qui domine ? » Que des questions existentielles, quoi. Ils ont jamais été autant pressé de rejoindre la Grande Salle, bouffer en quatrième vitesse et profiter de l'après-midi de libre d'aujourd'hui pour se tenir enfermer dans la chambre de Severus qui bouquinait « pourquoi monde cruel ? » d'un auteur anonyme qui aurait fini par se suicider étouffé par son édredon.

Midi… ouais la délivrance. Malheureusement, Lupin, qui était très enthousiaste quant à ce couple (contrairement aux autres), demanda à Snape de venir manger avec eux… les filles de Gryffondor étaient d'ailleurs toutes d'accord toutes de folles de yaoi, je le savais… perverses !. Severus se traîna alors à côté de Sirius qui lui fit un sourire désolé.

« Comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? »

« Je cherchais à tuer Potter et il m'en a empêché en me roulant une pelle (catégorique catégorique)» déclara froidement, d'une voix monotone Snape en se concentrant sur son déjeuner.

Le Potter en question en lâcha sa fourchette brutalement et regarda tour à tour Snape et Sirius. Ce dernier fit un sourire désolé encore et se mit à dire :

« Mais non voyons, pourquoi leur mentir Sev ? »

Sev se retint de lui mettre sa main dans la figure pour tant de familiarité, mais bon, il a un rôle à jouer.

« Oh, et comment tu t'en rappelles toi ? (si seulement tu t'en rappelles)Dory ?»

« Ben c'est pourtant évident que c'est toi qui est tombé fou amoureux de moi pour cause de mon charme irrésistible (non, non, ne sois pas gêné)»

« Mais bien sur, tu nous joues le Poufsouffle… c'est quoi encore son nom ? Lockhart non, c'est pas ça ? (le blond débile qui fait des sourires à deux balles, vantard lobotomisé du cerveau) »

« Mais enfin tu ne peux pas nier voyons »

« Je ne nie pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est toi qui as commencé à me harceler (tu te rappelles la bibliothèque, au fait j'espère que je t'ai fait mal avec le bouquin)»

« Mais enfin qui a bien pu te modifier tes souvenirs ? (et oui ça m'a fait mal)»

« Tu m'énerves, tu sais (tant mieux, j'aurais du le lancer plus fort encore)»

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes voyons (essaie seulement pourriture)»

« Que tu dis (sale petite garce)»

« Mais enfin… »

« Tais-toi, si tu veux embellir les choses à ton avantage, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ne raconte pas tes contes à dormir debout devant moi. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que les autres pensent. (la preuve je vais jusqu'à m'humilier tout seul en m'asseyant à cette putain de table)»

« Tu m'en veux ? (hein, tu m'en veux, tu me détestes j'espère)»

« Mais non voyons, t'as déjà fait pire (et oui je te déteste horriblement, t'aimes ça hein ?)»

« … désolé… (oui j'aime ça !!)»

« Bon, j'ai pas vraiment faim, vous m'excuserez »

Il se leva, en rogne, et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie quand une main lui prit le poignet.

« Quoi ? (qu'est tu veux encore ? je t'ai déjà dit que je te déteste)»

« Tu m'embrasses pas avant de partir ? (tu me détestes encore plus hein !!)»

Soupirant, il regarda autour de lui, puis se dit qu'il pouvait y avoir pire à embrasser cette belle bouche en public encore.

« Si (oui, je sais pas si c'est possible de te détester encore plus)»

Il posa juste ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'il y ait tant de monde. Seulement c'est sans compter l'intervention de Potter.

« Mais je vois pas la langue… a la la, soyez donc pas gênés »

Severus aurait lancé un sort impardonnable sur Prongs si Sirius n'avait pas répondu

« Mais enfin, j'suis obligé d'aller dans sa chambre après si on fait ça ! Faut bien que je mange un peu avant de me dépenser non ? Et puis ça le ferait pas d'avoir une érection en plein milieu de la Grande Salle»

« Imbécile ( abruti dégénéré et attention pire que tout… Gryffondor)»

« Je sais, tu me le répètes assez (Serpentard)»

« Je ne te le dis jamais assez (Pervers)»

« A plus tard (Débauché)»

« Ouais (Tu parlais de toi ?)»

Il se rapprêtait à sortit quand il fut de nouveau bloqué par la main de Sirius. Il se retourna en soupirant.

« Quoi encore ? (t'es chiant tu sais)»

« Ben, j'ai oublié ton mot de passe… (t'es obligé de me le dire, t'es obligé de me le dire)»

« Tu finiras bien par t'en rappeler (tiens, tu vas voir si je dois te le dire)»

« Ben c'est que je suis plus très sur en fait (dis-le, dis-le)»

Il lui murmura le mot de passe à l'oreille (parce que de toutes façons ils finiraient par le changer une fois ces conneries finies), entraînant un très grand sourire de la part de Sirius, puis sortit enfin pour aller prendre une douche. Il allait vider toute l'eau chaude de Poudlard quand il entendit un bruit. Il n'y prêta pas attention, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une pile de ses bouquins tombent. Il continua sa douche à l'eau moins chaude pour éviter de bouillir quand le rideau de la douche fut tirer.

« Re-bonjour… »

« Habituellement, je préfère prendre ma douche seul, alors si tu pouvais m'attendre dans la chambre ça m'arrangerait »

« Mouais, je voulais prendre un douche aussi, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait la faire ensemble… mais si t'es pas d'accord, c'est comme tu veux… Severus ? »

« Le 'Severus' a fini par revenir ? (j'aime pas vraiment que tu m'appelles par mon prénom en fait)»

« Ouais (m'en fous)… je peux venir alors ? »

« Garde tes mains chez toi alors… (pervers)»

« Mais pour qui tu me prends, voyons »

« Dois-je réellement donner une réponse à cette question débile? (pervers)»

« Euh… non, je m'en passe. Dis-moi, il date de quand ton mot de passe ? »

« Hum… de ce matin (sifflotement innocent)»

« Je vois… » regard noir de la part de Severus « Non mais t'avais le droit, je dis rien… avoue qu'elle était bien ta plus grosse erreur quand même… »

« ça va pas recommencer ces conneries ! »

« Et bien… »

« Black, la ferme. »

« Oh, allez… »

« C'est non, quand je t'ai dit de la fermer, je le pensais ! et c'était pas un conseil, mais un ordre ! Bon démerde toi, je me casse »

« ATTENDS MOI !!!! »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

« NON !! Démerde toi t'es assez grand, tu veux que je t'apprenne à tourner le robinet d'eau froide ou quoi ? (tu veux que je te frotte le dos peut-être ?)»

Sirius se sécha et rhabilla rapidement avant d'aller dans la chambre où Severus lisait peinard un bouquin qui ne lui rappelait certainement pas la présence de Black dans sa chambre, où alors faut me dire le rapport avec le livre « mille et une façons de se venger d'un amant minable qui vous colle aux bas des robes »

« C'est intéressant ce que tu lis ? »

« Oui très »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, je vais très bien »

« Je t'ai déjà vu de meilleur humeur »

« Bon, tu vas me lâcher… pourquoi t'es là aussi ? (tu me cherches ou quoi ?)»

« Ben je pensais… »

« Tu penses trop ces temps-ci, tu devrais arrêter, tu te fais du mal (déjà qu'il te manque des neurones)»

« Bon qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? (méchant)»

« T'avais pas dit qu'on devait juste simuler ? (parce que là..)»

« Ben si pourquoi ? »

« Ben alors ce serait sympathique que quand il n'y ait personne, tu arrêtes de te coller à moi comme si tu attendais quelque chose de moi (c'est pas écrit S.O.S. amitié sur mon front)»

« Oh, j'essayais juste d'être gentil moi, mais j'oubliais que Monsieur est une véritable tête de mule ! C'est bon je m'en vais, je faisais un effort pour qu'on s'engueule pas tout le temps le temps que ça durera, mais comme tu veux pas, démerde-toi, je te déteste !! »

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

TBC…

**Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je m'étais lamentablement plantée dans la parution des chapitres, ce qui explique l'incohérence certaine dans la continuité de l'histoire (qui a dit quelle histoire??**

**Bref désolée.... Kero**


	11. Obsédé sexuel

**Chapitre 10 : Obsédé sexuel**

Severus s'en voulait peut-être un tout petit peu d'avoir mal réagi. Mais bon, il voulait rester libre, abandonné de tous, etc… Non parce que c'est pas génial d'avoir un Black qui vous chérit un peu trop et vous étouffe d'affection, alors qu'il est censé à la base détester le type Serpentard et que vous n'avez rien demandé à cet abruti. Soupirant, il finit par aller le chercher, parce que ce con pourrait faire des conneries ou pire : en dire. Il errait dans les couloirs, mais il ne trouvait toujours pas Sirius, et pourtant ça se remarque un Sirius, d'autant plus quand il est énervé. Et puis merde, pourquoi il se tracassait tellement pour cet abruti dégénéré sans neurones ? Surtout qu'autour de lui, ils commençaient à l'agacer en lui disant des « t'es pas avec Sirius ? ». Il finit par aller s'asseoir au stade de Quidditch où il trouva son Black préféré : quel heureux hasard.

« (Soupir) Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lui répondit-il l'air assez désappointé

« Je te cherchais idiot»

« Ben tu m'as trouvé »

« Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? »

« T'avais pas l'air de vouloir que je reste alors j'ai pensé que c'était mieux que je parte, parce que si c'était pour me faire engueuler par un Serpentard, j'aurais re-contacté ma mère qui m'aurait envoyé une bonne vieille Beuglante à l'ancienne. (Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai toujours une mygale qui attend d'être envoyée)»

« Ouais, ben va falloir que tu t'habitues à mon caractère d'éternel asocial montons un club Sev !!… je ferais mon possible pour essayer d'être à la limite du supportable, mais toi reste tranquille de ton côté parce que t'es un véritable obsédé sexuel Black. »

« T'es en train de me dire de revenir en langage snapéen ? »

« En gros oui (et mon langage t'emmerde) »

« (Ah, mais le mien aussi !)… Bon, maintenant tu m'éclaires pour la saute d'humeur de Monsieur le neurasthénique ? »

« Je déteste cette putain de situation à la con qui nous coince ensemble tous les deux pour une salope de durée indéterminée (clair, net et précis)»

« Ah !… ouais, je comprends, moi aussi. J'aurais pu tomber sur un gars beau, intelligent, gentil, attentionné, débordant d'affection, drôle, sensible, pas sadique, ni dominateur, ni macho, un peu maso, me couvrant d'amour et de cadeaux, avec des chibi eyes, un sourire charmant, des paroles douces, de la classe, de quoi faire pâlir d'envie tous les autres, et je tombe sur toi. (Soupir) C'est affreux… mais toi, dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire… »

« Ah, et comment ? »

« Ben t'aurais pu tomber sur pire que moi»

« Tu veux dire quelqu'un qui vante encore plus que toi son physique ? Non pas possible… ça existe ? »

« Mais ! Oh !… J'ai une grande gueule (tu devrais le savoir) faut pas faire attention, voyons ! »

« J'aurais pu tomber sur un gars calme, intelligent , beau , discret , passif, vertueux, habile , souple , assez masochiste, esclave soumis, pas chiant , pas narcissiqueintelligent, pas trop obsédé, intelligent, pas dépravé, intelligent, pas pervers à ce point, intelligent. (Inspire fortement) Et je tombe sur toi, quelle horreur. T'es chiant quand même, j'en arrive même à me demander comment Potter te supporte. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il est encore pire que moi avec ses histoires de 'je suis l'attrapeur le plus fort du monde' ? »

« Ben ça dépend, j'ai le droit à un cadeau Snivel'? »

« Non, zéro cadeau. Pourquoi t'en aurais un ? »

« Parce que t'as été méchant avec moi et que tu l'es toujours et que c'est moi qui romprait sinon. » soupir d'exaspération de la part du Sevy…

« Bon, si, peut-être un cadeau, le droit de dormir dans mon lit, ça te va ? »

« Mouais, mais je vois pas en quoi ce serait un cadeau, c'est plutôt normal, non ? »

« Non. J'avais l'intention de t'installer dans la baignoire » regarde ailleurs innocemment oh tiens un nuage

« QUOI ! »

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es assez collant… en fait si, t'as le droit de le prendre mal quand j'y repense. (Vas-y crie-moi dessus, j'aime ça à petites doses)»

« Mais c'est pas possible, et après c'est moi le chieur ! Je te déteste ! »

« Tu le dis trop souvent je trouve, tu te fais de l'auto persuasion ? (Avoue que tu m'adores)»

« Ta gueule ! T'exagères pas un peu ? Tu me prends pour ton chien ou quoi ?»

« Mais non, calme-toi Black, et arrête de faire ta petite fille gâtée qui veut prendre les jouets des autres. C'est mon lit t'as de la chance que je t'autorise à le partager avec moi. (Suis-je magnanime)»

« Me calmer, tu me demandes de me calmer ? Mais t'es vraiment qu'un sale… »

« TA GUEULE ! TU VAS LA FERMER ET REVENIR TRANQUILLEMENT COMPRIS ! (J'ai dit petites doses pas en continu !)»

Si Sirius pensait avoir déjà vu Severus énervé, il venait de se rendre compte que non. Il hocha la tête et le suivit alors qu'il le ramenait dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit alors que Snape se remettait à lire tranquillement. Black le regardait fixement…

« Severus ? »

« Quoi ? (Encore)»

« T'es encore énervé ? »

« Passablement pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais… tu sais on avait dit une nuit, mais quand on y repense bien une nuit c'est environ douze heures, et on ne s'est occupé que pendant cinq heures, alors normalement il nous reste encore sept heures pour qu'on finisse la nuit, mais bon, je ne dis ça que comme ça, et puis… »

« (?) Black, t'es maso ? Tu me mets en colère puis après tu me demandes de te reprendre dans mon lit? », le pauvre Severus avait bien du mal à comprendre la mentalité dépravée de Sirius.

« Ben pas forcément le lit, mais bon c'est l'idée générale… »

« Tu es fou (tu te drogues ? Tu fumes la moquette ?)»

« Non… un peu peut-être, mais bon. (Et pas la moquette voyons…)»

« Ouais, ben n'y compte pas… t'as assez profité de ma générosité, alors non merci, cette nuit, je dormirais enfin (qu'est-ce que tu me manques Morphée…)»

« Oui mais là on est pas la nuit, et il doit rester bien trois heures et demi pour s'occuper non ? (Allez…)»

« T'es véritablement un obsédé sexuel, va prendre une douche froide et laisse-moi tranquille (ne pas cédez, ne pas cédez,…)»

Black ne réagissait pas et restait à regarder Severus dans les yeux.

« Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à me regarder comme ça ?»

« Tu me détestes ? »

« Autant que tu me détestes (pas mal en fait), tu vas la prendre cette douche ou tu voulais juste me prouver que tu ne pensais qu'au sexe dans la vie (parce que là j'suis persuadé c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche)? »

« J'en ai marre… on s'ennuie chez toi, pourquoi t'as toujours le nez dans tes bouquins ? (En plus ils sont bizarres ces bouquins)»

« Parce que ce qu'il y a écrit dedans m'intéresse (quelle logique implacable)»

« T'es pas drôle, tu veux pas qu'on sorte un peu ? »

« Vu comment a tourné la discussion quand on était dehors, et vu les commentaires franchement désagréables des autres… laisse-moi réfléchir… hum… non (la réponse est dans la question non ?)»

« Bon alors je veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air, parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire ici »

« Black, laisse-moi un peu tranquille et va prendre cette connerie de douche ça devient urgent en gros, tu pues mon loulou (ne pas cédez…)»

Après avoir été tranquille un bon quart d'heure, Sirius refit son apparition en s'asseyant gracieusement à côté de Severus, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Snape essayait d'ignorer royalement Black, qui lui avec d'autres idées en tête, commença à enlever la chemise du pantalon de Sev qui voulut se défaire de l'emprise de ses mains baladeuses.

TBC….

**Je tiens à dire que je vous aime tous et que c'est à l'insu de mon plein gré que je ne peux pas publier plus vite. J'adore vos reviews qui me donnent le courage de continuer alors que la terminale S me surcharge de travail. Je vous aime tous, puissiez-vous réaliser tous vos souhaits comme vous réalisez les miens en me lisant....**

**Merci.**

**Kero**

**Hum... ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais la bonne place du chapitre (merci à chrisanimefan de me l'avoir fait remarquer)... allez lire le chapitre précédent pour comprendre ce chapitre....**

**Désolée..**

**Kero**


	12. C'est toujours le bon moment

**Chapitre 11 : C'est toujours le bon moment**

Après avoir été tranquille un bon quart d'heure, Sirius refit son apparition en s'asseyant gracieusement à côté de Severus, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Snape essayait d'ignorer royalement Black, qui lui avec d'autres idées en tête, commença à enlever la chemise du pantalon de Sev qui voulut se défaire de l'emprise de ses mains baladeuses.

« Black ? Elle était pas froide ta douche ? (ne pas céder…)»

« Si, mais ça a pas suffi… (dommage pour toi…)»

Il fit valser le livre des mains de Severus et l'allongea bien confortablement sur le lit.

« Black…(…ne pas céder…) c'est pas vraiment le moment… (…ne pas céder…)»

« C'est toujours le moment voyons »

« Black arrête de me dévorer la jugulaire (… ne pas céder…)»

« Mmm, pourquoi ? »

« Black… (cède, cède, cède)»

Ne pouvant pas résister à la douce torture des mains de Sirius qui s'était glissées dans le pantalon et même le caleçon de Severus, celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal en fermant les yeux d'imaginer quelque chose de réellement dégoûtant pour éviter de céder aux caprices de Sirius, qui était bien entreprenant. Peine perdue. Il finit par abandonner ses tentatives et replongea corps et âme dans la luxure avec Sirius. Ce qui fait qu'il manquèrent le dîner, bien que l'auteur morfale en soit choquée, il faut dire qu'ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas vraiment sur le moment. Quoi que Sirius avait l'air d'avoir réellement faim vu comme il embrassait non pas la bouche de Severus mais la partie qui réclamait toute son attention… bref, il fallait dire que la bouche et la langue de Black savait faire des choses bien intéressantes capable de faire produire des sons de plus rauques de la gorge de Severus qui avait du déjà dépasser le septième ciel depuis un bon moment. Il finit par jouir dans la bouche de Sirius qui consciencieusement avala le sperme de son amant, avant de remonter pour aller l'embrasser. Il fut arrêter par le pouce de Severus qui passa sur sa lèvre inférieure, recueillant un reste de son orgasme qu'il mit dans la bouche de Sirius qui débarrassa le doigt de la substance avant d'aller embrasser passionnément le Mangemort, tout en frottant son corps encore un peu mouillé de sa douche contre lui, procurant ainsi un relent d'énergie dans le bas ventre du Serpentard qui finit par faire très plaisir grand euphémisme à Sirius en le renversant sous lui pour le prendre et entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient dans cette chair accueillante et toujours aussi étroite jusqu'à la petite mort qui est certes très agréable. Severus avait cédé au caprice et en était bien content. Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec lui. Il commença à caresser impunément la partie la plus érogène de son Sevy, laissant sa bouche errée sur son épaule et son cou, s'approcha si possible plus encore de ce corps sur lui, son érection appuyée sur la chair de la cuisse de Severus.

« Arrête… (ne plus céder, ça suffit maintenant)»

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Arrête… (plus envie du tout, tu n'as plus envie, tu es fort, les hormones ne te contrôlent pas, tu prends le contrôle de tes hormones)»

« Non… »

Severus se releva pour renfiler quelque chose, alors que Sirius essayait en vain de le remettre dans le lit.

« Tu me fatigues ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Y'a un bouton OFF sur cette machine à baiser ? (ça marche aux piles ? énergie solaire ?)»

« Severus ? »

« C'est mon prénom »

« Je le sais vil Serpentard ! (non, mais j'y peux rien moi) pourquoi tu veux pas ? »

« Il serait temps que tu apprennes à te contrôler un peu… (regarde un peu, je te saute dessus peut-être ?… non ne réponds pas)»

« T'as qu'à pas être aussi excitant ! (voilà c'est ta faute en fait)»

« Et après tu racontes à toute l'école que c'est moi qui t'es couru après, ben merde… »

« Severus ? Où tu vas ? »

« Je vais manger un peu (après l'effort le réconfort… je serais capable de manger un loup… Lupin voudra-t-il me servir de repas ?)»

« Attends, je m'habille et j'arrive »

Sirius se grouillait de s'habiller alors que Severus en tant que neurasthénique en puissance regardait avec ennui le pantalon recouvrir les belle petites fesses du Clébard. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et ne se rendit pas compte que Sirius avait fini.

« Bon on y va ? »

« Quoi ? Ah oui… »

« V'là les amoureux qui reviennent ! Vous êtes en retard… c'était bien au moins ? »

A peine rentré dans la Salle, Snape s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais malheureusement Black utilisa la technique du Snape en captivité, et le prit par la robe pour le tirer avec un grand sourire à sa table.

« Prongs, faudrait que tu te la fermes un peu, tu le gênes ! (en fait tu me gênes moi surtout mais bon)»

Severus pensait que le suicide était une bonne chose finalement… mais il fut arrêter dans ses pensées par la main de Sirius sous la table qui faisait des choses pas normales…

« Black… (mais qu'est-ce que tu fous obsédé) »

« Oui ? (où est le problème ?)»

« Récupère tes mains (et plus vite que ça, ça se fait pas, on est à table, lâche-moi)»

« Hum… à une condition »

« ? »

« Tu m'embrasses ?»

« Tu es pathétique (obsédé sexuel nymphomane)… bon d'accord, si ça m'offre une tranquillité éphémère »

A la demande de l'intéressé, il lui donna un des baisers dont il avait le secret et qui vous laisse à bout de souffle, entraînant l'évanouissement de tous les premières années au moins. Puis il se retourna vers Potter pour lui dire avec son regard de la mort qui tue.

« Alors qui était gêné ? (non mais, je te jure il m'en faut plus à moi pour être gêné, ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui c'est retrouvé presque à poil devant tout le bahut ! crève charogne) »

« Euh… j'ai rien dit… mais… vous étiez obligés de faire ça en public ? »

« Où est le problème ? (de toutes façons Diggory a gueulé assez fort hier)»

« Non rien, mais… bon ceux qui était pas au courant le savent maintenant au moins… »

Lily Evans avait récupéré ses chibi eyes plein d'étoiles, les mains jointes et recommençait avec ses histoires de choupis.

« Qu'ils sont choupis !… Mais… Severus ? »

« Snape. (je peux la tuer ?)»

« Euh oui pardon, hum… Snape (y'aurait-il que Sirius à pouvoir t'appeler par ton prénom ?), pourquoi t'appelles toujours Sirius par son nom de famille ? »

« Hum… c'est meilleur pour mes fantasmes, je suppose (hum…)»

Grand silence embarrassant.

« Euh… d'accord »

« Ma réponse te satisfait-elle ? »

« Euh oui oui, c'est bon »

« Sev ! »

Il ne put éviter l'attaque gros câlin de Sirius, qui décidément joue très bien son rôle. Ce qui fait qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

« Aïe… Black, t'es quand même pas un poids plume, et je vais finir par étouffer si tu me sers comme ça »

« Si on retournait dans ta chambre ? (je peux voir les autres fantasmes à réaliser ?)»

« L'obsédé on se calme ! (et puis quoi encore !)»

« Mais ? (juste un fantasme alors… il reste de la chantilly ?)»

« Tu peux pas attendre un peu ? ( et non, on a fini la chantilly je te signale)»

« Ben c'est à dire que ça va être dur quand même (très très dur)»

« Hum (je le sens bien)… en attendant relève-toi »

Ils réussirent quand même à se remettre sur le banc, tant bien que mal, puisque Sirius se décida à squatter les genoux de son Sevy pour lui dévorer la nuque. Snape restait insensible quand aux efforts de Sirius pour le faire sortir de ses gonds et l'emmener dans sa chambre pour plus même sans affinité.

TBC…


	13. Ils sont choupis

**Chapitre 12 : Ils sont choupis**

« Black, sois gentil, laisse-moi un peu tranquille, tu me gênes un peu dans mes mouvements (dégage sac à puce)»

« Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux voyons»

« Et tu veux quoi ? »

« Ton corps »

« Tu peux attendre longtemps, je suis pas pressé (je suis sadique, qu'est-ce que je m'aime)»

« Allez chéri ! »

Le chéri en question en laissa tomber ses couverts.

« Pardon ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai, t'es mon chéri ! (ça choque hein ? t'aimes pas hein ?)»

Severus pensait sérieusement à tuer Lily Evans et ses « ils sont choupis ».

« C'est écœurant ! »

« Ta gueule Pettigrow » tous en chœur.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu murmures son nom la nuit. Je te l'avais dit ! » déclara Lupin pendant que Sirius se donna un coup sur le front et laissa glisser sa main en évitant de regarder Snape qui était clairement amusé.

« Ah oui, tu ne m'avais pas dit ça (mwawawaa… trop fort, depuis combien de temps tu fantasmes sur moi Black ?)»

« Euh… (la la la, qu'est-ce que tu racontes… oh un oiseau dans le ciel… quel plafond ?) »

« Pourquoi tu évites mon regard ? Serais-tu en train de rougir 'chéri' ? (achevez-moi, j'vais mourir de rire, et tout ça sans extérioriser s'il vous plaît…) »

« Mais non, mais non… (et puis quoi encore… tiens des étoiles…)»

« Black ? (tu préfères que je t'appelle chéri ?)»

« Oh quoi, (comme tu veux) bon d'accord, Mumus, je t'en veux sur le coup là, j'aurais préféré qu'il sache pas »

« Mais enfin, y'a quoi de gênant ? »

« Heu… pas mal de chose (le fait qu'on se déteste et qu'on est pas ensemble entre autre et qu'il va en profiter pour se foutre de ma gueule tout le temps et que…)»

« Fort de ce que je viens d'apprendre, je pense que tu mérites sûrement une petite récompense »

« Quoi…mmm »

On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, ah, les persos de nos jours, plus aucune éducation. La copine de Potter recommença ses « choupis » et Snape avait la hache à porter de mains. Malheureusement pour des raisons scéniques, la naissance d'Harry Potter, la mort de Diggory, et de quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'est pas au courant pour le moment , il ne put la tuer d'un bon coup. Il continua alors à explorer savamment les recoins de la bouche de Sirius, ce qui était bien plus réjouissant. Relâchant enfin les lèvres de son soi-disant petit ami, il faillit péter un délire devant l'air très surpris de Black, mais bon il a une réputation quand même.

« Ben alors ? T'avais pas l'air d'avoir perdu ta langue pourtant (et tu t'en servais pas mal) »

« Mais… mais… (erreur dans le système, bug dans la matrice, pourquoi t'as fait ça toi ?)»

« Tu survivras ? (meurs pas comme ça, j'veux pas aller à Azkaban, j'pense que leurs baisers doivent être moins agréables)»

« Euh… oui… si je m'évanouis, oublie pas de me faire du bouche à bouche (encore, encore, encore, encore, encore)»

« Tu exagères… »

« J'peux en avoir un autre ? (encore, encore, encore)»

« Faut le mériter (franchement, donnez lui un baiser, il vous prendra votre corps)»

« Mumus ! Déballe tout ce que tu sais ! (plus vite que ça)»

« Ils sont choupis ! »

« Ta gueule ! (mais faites la taire !)»

« Ben mon Sev, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? (n'oublie pas que tu es à ma table, tu te fais lyncher si tu sors une saloperie sur elle)»

« Elle m'énerve…… (une corde pour me pendre) »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« T'inquiète pas Lily, c'est juste qu'il a un sens particulier du romantisme, et disons qu'il est pas vraiment fleur bleue, mais plutôt SM, alors ça l'énerve un peu (beaucoup…)»

« Oh, je suis désolée Se… hum… Snape »

« Pas grave, mais contrôle-toi un peu, j'vais finir par faire une allergie à ce mot… (si c'est pas déjà fait)»

« Quel mot ? Choupi ? »

« OUI ! Alors évite de le dire ! (mais quelle conne, les dégâts du sang mêlé)»

« D'accord, d'accord »

Severus était proche de la crise de nerf, et heureusement qu'il avait fini de manger, il prit son Black dans les bras, le déposa à terre délicatement BAM, et retourna dans la chambre. Il lisait tranquillement un autre livre très intéressant avec toujours aucun rapport avec Black « comment interpréter la façon dont il vous saute dessus sans merci sans votre accord » quand il entendit alors la voix de Sirius prononcée le mot de passe : « Chantilly », avant d'entrer dans la chambre et s'écrouler sur le lit.

« Au fait, désolé pour Lily… »

« C'est rien, du moment qu'elle ne prononce plus jamais de toute sa vie ce mot pour ne pas finir défenestrée puis pendue à ses tripes (quoique je peux aussi la décapiter, ou lancer l'Avada ?..) »

« Encore en train de lire ? (mais c'est pas possible tu fais que ça)»

« Oui »

« Pff… t'es grave ennuyeux »

« Pas au pieu »

« C'est vrai, mais ça fait longtemps d'ailleurs (une heure ou deux maxi), maintenant que j'y pense… j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir la mémoire… »

« Achète-toi un retourneur de temps (ne pas céder) »

« C'est une idée, mais bon… au fait c'était quoi ce baiser avant ? »

« Pour une fois que t'étais mignon (qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?)en rougissant comme une pucelle effarouchée, c'était l'inspiration du moment je suppose, ça n'arrivera plus jamais t'inquiète »

« Comment ça pour une fois, je suis toujours mignon moi ! »

« Voilà exactement comment faire pour me dégoûter de toi (si c'est pas déjà fait) vitesse grand V et m'obliger à rompre sur le champ »

« Euh… mais je croyais que c'était moi qui le faisait ? »

« Mais non voyons »

« Ouais on a le temps aussi, on verra bien, faut d'abord mettre en confiance le peuple »

« Si tu le dis… »

Après avoir laissé Severus tranquille au moins pendant 2 énormes minutes, Sirius rouvrit la bouche. Severus commençait à penser que les talents de cette bouche ne consistaient pas à l'usage de la parole…

« Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est meilleur pour tes fantasmes de m'appeler Black alors? » pouffa-t-il à moitié mort de rire

« Oh la ferme, fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire »

« Non, mais franchement quelle idée… en même temps t'as le caractère dominateur. (avoue que tu adorerai que je t'appelle Maître)»

« Ouais ouais, t'aurais pu t'abstenir de sortir que je suis SM… (que sadique enfin). D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus tout de suite après ? T'as failli me péter deux vertèbres crétin »

« Fallait bien que je réagisse un peu, mon petit vieux. Si tu commences déjà à te plaindre de ton dos, j'imagine même pas plus tard »

« Je tiens à te dire pour informations que mon dos se porte très bien et que le fait qu'un type du même poids que moi me saute dessus n'est pas génial. Sur ce, le petit vieux a besoin de dormir…»

« Quoi déjà ? (il se couche comme les poules ?)»

« Il est neuf heures, je me donne le droit de pioncer, bonne nuit »

« Attends, je peux dormir dans ton lit t'avais dit, non ? »

« Oui, mais seulement si tu es sage, sinon tu vas dans le placard (qui ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur…)»

« D'accord, je serais sage »

« Et le plus important de tout… garde tes conneries de mains baladeuses de ton côté (je veux pas me faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour une partie de jambe en l'air )»

« Bien sur, tu me connais voyons »

« Justement… je veux dormir, alors t'as pas intérêt à me sauter dessus nymphomane»

« Même pas un petit peu ? (Rrrrr)»

« Black, tu comprends qu'on est pas réellement ensemble et qu'on se déteste ? »

« Pff, t'es chiant, bonne nuit. »

TBC…

**Merci pour reviews, je vous aimeeeeee. **


	14. Mon choupinou d'amour

**Chapitre 13 : Mon choupinou d'amour**

Remuant un peu dans son lit, Severus se rendit compte comme la veille, et le jour d'avant, et encore celui d'avant et celui d'avant et celui d'avant et…, bref depuis déjà dix jours, qu'il y avait un corps qui le serrait d'un peu trop près. Mais cette fois, crevé par l'intense nuit presque blanche de la première nuit avec Sirius et les autres qui ont suivis d'ailleurs, on dort pas beaucoup avec un Black dans son lit… est-ce que Lucius avait autant de mal à roupiller avec Narcissa ? question existentielle, bref il s'en foutait et décida de se rendormir.

« Je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux ! Allez debout ! »

« Ta gueule Black, c'est sacré le matin chez moi… grasse mat… pitié (Morphée reviens !)»

« Allez debout choupinou ! »

« LA FERME ! »

« Pas la peine de gueuler, j'suis à deux centimètres de toi ! »

« Tu me fais chier ! »

Severus sur Sirius, faillit l'étouffer avec l'oreiller.

« Crève pourriture communiste ! »

« MMMmm »

« Bon d'accord, mais plus jamais tu ne me feras ça, tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça et j'enlève l'oreiller… d'accord ? »

« mmmm »

« Bien »

Retirant l'oreiller, Sirius lui sauta dessus en gueulant

« T'as failli me buter ! »

« Ouais et alors, toi aussi t'as failli me buter l'année dernière ! »

« Ta gueule mon roudoudou en sucre »

« QUOI ! »

« Alors c'est ça qui t'énerve le plus ?… bien. Alors… mon sucre d'orge ! »

« Ah ouais tu prends ça comme ça mon chou à la crème ! »

« C'était vicieux ça »

« Merci je sais »…

Le lendemain dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde…

« Mon caramel chocolaté »

« Mon Severus à la chantilly »

« Mon Black aux fraises »

« Mon baba au rhum »

« Mon fondant au chocolat »

« Ma crème vanille »

« Mon alcool à 47 degré »

« Mon dragibus acidulé »

« Mon Magnum aux amandes »

« Mon vil Serpentard »

« Mon Gryffondor impulsif »

« Ma vélane mutante »

« Ma soubrette en dentelles roses »

« Mon fainéant paresseux »

« Mon ronronnant clébard »

« Mon corbeau lumineux »

« Mon labrador désobéissant »

« Mon sombre merle »

« Mon lion domestique »

« Mon canari noir »

« Mon intelligent irréfléchi »

« Mon suicidaire anorexique »

« Mon courageux étourdi »

« Mon neurasthénique dépressif »

« Mon fatiguant débauché »

« Mon vampire hémophile »

« Ma jugulaire appétissante »

« Mon pénitent bourreau »

« Mon hermaphrodite nymphomane »

« Mon éternel insatisfait »

« Ma petite garce »

« Mon sadique masochiste »

« Mon vertueux obsédé »

« Mon fougueux étalon »

« Mon exhibitionniste enchaîné »

« Mon ange déchu »

« Mon pervers dépravé »

« Mon homme puissant à moi »

« Mon esclave insoumis »

« Mmm oui… mon doux dominateur »

Cela se conclut dans un baiser mémorable où Sirius s'assit sur Severus qui ne put pas ne pas remarquer l'érection de Black qui s'amusait avec la langue du Serpentard et qui avait un goût divin de chocolat dans la bouche. Les mains de Sirius retenant le visage de Severus encore plus près du sien afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas avant la fin du baiser, bien qu'il paraissait évident qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Je vous assure qu'ils sont normaux les deux-là, je sais on dirait pas. Tous les Gryffondors étaient rouges de honte, ce qui s'accordaient très bien avec la couleur de leur maison, pendant que les deux obsédés s'embrassaient encore et encore mêlant leur salive encore et encore, jouant avec leur langue et leurs lèvres encore et encore, laissant échapper quelques gémissements et insultes de temps à autre.

« Trouvez vous une chambre »

« Bonne idée !» x 2. Ce qui ne les empêchèrent pas de continuer à se rouler un sacré patin.

« Ils me font honte… »

« Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux »

« Tiens t'as fini avec choupi ? »

Severus traînait Sirius derrière lui et l'emmenait direction sa chambre et son lit parce que sérieusement il avait une de ses envies de le prendre sauvagement mais bon. S'il y en a qui se demande encore s'ils ne faisait plus semblant, je dirais que non ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais qu'ils étaient clairement obsédés l'un par l'autre et qu'ils avaient du potentiel au lit. Endroit où ils ne se trouvaient pas encore puisqu'ils étaient momentanément occupés à tenter d'enlever leurs vêtements rapidement tout en s'embrassant et s'insultant à leur manière.

« Mon trésor invendable »

Ils finirent par atteindre le lit finalement, lit qui en avait plus que marre de ces deux obsédés, mais bon. Severus rallongea Sirius sous lui, qui lui fit un sourire taquin avant de frotter son érection contre la sienne, accélérant la respiration du Serpentard avant de le faire plonger en apnée dans un baiser étouffant.

« Mon plaisant tortionnaire »

Nu l'un sur l'autre à se dévorer de baisers sulfureux, ils continuèrent leur délire un peu bizarre, mais bon c'est pas comme si Sirius avait demandé à Severus de se mettre en tenue d'infirmière.

« Mon libidineux libertin »

« Mon psychédélique allumeur »

« Mon voluptueux vicieux »

« Mon doux dominateur »

« Tu l'as déjà dit »

« Je l'aime bien celui là… et puis j'en ai rien à foutre, prends-moi ! »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres »

Se pliant aux volontés de Siri, uniquement parce qu'il se trouve que c'est aussi sa propre volonté comme c'est bizarre il s'exécuta. On put alors entendre les discours fort intéressants de Sirius entre son souffle irrégulier et les baisers de Severus :

« Oui !….Severus !…. Encore !…. …. Severus !…. Prends-moi plus fort !…. Sev !…. Oui ! »

Ils n'entendirent même pas une porte claquer, faut dire qu'ils étaient assez occupé sur le coup-là et que Sirius faisait pas mal de bruit. D'ailleurs Sirius dans un geste de passion fit tomber l'ouvrage très scientifique que lisait auparavant Severus, j'ai nommé le Kama Sutra…

Devant la porte de la chambre insonorisée, James Potter enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, et regarda d'un air dégoûté Remus.

« Bien, je vais vomir… ils ont pas vraiment l'air de jouer la comédie malheureusement, et tiens dix Gallions, c'est Snape qui est au-dessus… je vais aller gerber… »

TBC… « Mmmm Oui ! ………. Severus !….. Encore » petit bonus pour les cris de Sirius… hum

**Merci pour vos reviews **


	15. Soupirs

**Chapitre 14 : Soupirs**

Ils finirent tant bien que mal par s'arrêter dans leurs perversités, effondrés épuisés sur le lit vers deux heures du mat, la respiration plus que irrégulière et en sueur.

« Mmm… t'es un dieu… »

« Je sais… je sais… T'étais pas mal non plus »

« Encore… »

« Non mais une fois que tu commences…tu t'arrêtes plus toi ! »

« Allez…. »

« Non… rarement vu un gars à la prostate si sensible… et autant obsédé… peut même pas attendre… que je reprenne mon souffle...»

« Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit… bref, je sais comment te faire plaisir… »

Severus rattrapa par les cheveux Black avant qu'il ne glisse trop bas sous le drap, et le ramena vers lui.

« Tu comprends pas le mot stop ?… Temps mort pitié… J'suis crevé.»

« Quoi ? tu veux pas ? T'as rien à faire, je me charge de tout…»

« Tu devrais te calmer un peu… j'vais faire un infarctus si ça continue.»

« Tu peux pas, c'est prouvé scientifiquement qu'il est vraiment très dur de mourir d'infarctus pendant l'acte, et qu'au contraire c'est très bien pour ton cœur une pratique régulière et que… »

« Bon dieu Black… où t'as appris ça ? »

« Je sais lire contrairement à ce que tu penses. Impressionné, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Un peu…J'ai une idée que tu vas adorer… »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? »

« Dormir pervers ! »

« Mais non, j'suis sur que t'es encore capable de me faire grimper aux rideaux… mon ange tortionnaire ? »

« ça marche qu'une fois ça… même chose pour le regard mutin…et même chose pour les baisers dans le cou… même chose pour ta main caressant ma cuisse… même chose pour ta langue dans l'oreille, ça chatouille plus qu'autre chose… »

« Dommage… Allez Severus… tu me ferais bien ce petit plaisir, non ? T'as récupéré une respiration normale, tu peux donc me sauter dessus de nouveau»

« Non. Supplie-moi »

« Pardon ? Même pas en rêve sale Serpentard ! (pour qui il se prend !)»

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit. Je me débarrasse de toi sale clebs. Et je dors »

« Tu dors avec un Sirius Black collé à toi ? »

« Tu veux te coller à moi ? (qu'est-ce qu'il fume cet abruti ?)»

« Oui, on sait jamais, si tu te réveilles pendant la nuit avec une envie irrésistible de me sauter dessus, autant que je sois près (et prêt) »

« Tu me fais plonger dans la luxure, Gryffondor pervers… t'es sur qu'on t'a placé dans la bonne maison ? (parce que sa maison ressemble plutôt à un bordel…)»

« Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de mon nounours Sevy pour bien dormir moi, alors ? Parce que j'en connais qui ne demandent que mon corps et je me ferais un plaisir à faire croire à tout le monde que tu es cocu…»

« (soupir) Allez viens maître chanteur, et après arrête de me saouler et n'essaie même pas de me réveiller ! »

Ouvrant ses bras, il recueillit son Black domestique qui se logea bien serré contre son torse en marmonnant un « mauvaise nuit fainéant et fais de beaux cauchemars». Severus le regarda s'endormir un petit moment avant de soupirer (pour la dix millième fois depuis que Sirius se coinçait dans son lit à l'insu de son plein gré et réussissait encore et toujours à le débaucher), rabattre le drap sur eux deux, puis s'endormir.

« Il est l'heure mon seigneur, il est l'heure »

« … »

« Severus, réveille-toi, le soleil est levé depuis un moment, et si tu continues à fainéantiser, encore et encore, tu vas finir par arriver en retard aux cours, c'est mauvais pour toi fayot »

« …. »

« Et comme en plus d'être crevé, un malheur n'arrive pas seul, tu as l'infini plaisir d'avoir cours avec moi en première heure, et si tu te lèves pas je te tripoterais sans merci pendant le cours de potions »

« …. »

« Réveille-toi et arrête de traîner, où on finira en retenue tous les deux… seuls… dans un cachot sombre… où personne ne peut nous voir… »

« …. »

« Severus lève-toi ! et lâche-moi que je m'habille au moins ! »

Mais Severus n'entendait rien du tout, il resta squatter son lit, et ne bougea pas. Sirius finit par réussir à se dégager. Il porta Severus dans ses bras virils, Severus qui commençait à réagir un peu et ouvrir un œil. Puis sans merci il le balança dans la baignoire en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide.

« AAAAAAAHHH . Black tu vas me le payer ! »

Sortant de la baignoire, il coursa Black dans la chambre et le plaqua au sol, et entreprit de le punir à sa façon, c'est-à-dire, en lui piquant sa baguette et lui lançant un Rictusempra . Cet abruti riait et en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu trouvais ça drôle, ben vas-y rit. Et t'as intérêt à avoir mal aux côtes après »

« Arrête, j'ai mal ! Mwawaaa ! Sevy !.. Pitié, je le referais plus ! »

« Finite incantatem »

« Mwawawaaa. J'en peux plus »

« Black ? »

« C'était trop drôle. Severus franchement t'es énervé pour pas grand chose. Allez, habille-toi, on a cours… fallait bien que je te réveille non ? »

« Plus jamais tu me réveilles comme ça… j'aurais encore préféré que tu me pinces ! »

« J'peux toujours te pincer les fesses si tu veux ? »

« Non c'est bon, (soupir) je suis réveillé andouille»

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal dans la salle de cours à temps, mais malheureusement pour eux, les élèves s'étaient fait passer le mot pour leur laisser la dernière table pour eux tout seul. Quelle délicate intention.

« (soupir) Bon ben on y est obligé je crois »

« Ouais, tout ça pour que Prongs se case avec Lily à sa table… l'enfoiré »

« Si tu bousilles ma potion le Clébard, tu vas dans la baignoire cette nuit (et à moi tranquillité dans mon lit !)»

« Euh… je te laisse faire alors Snivel'? (j'veux te sauter dessus moi !)»

« Non, tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil »

« Oui maître »

« Redis-le mais sans ironie »

« Tu rêves »

Malgré leur effort pour ne pas se déconcentrer pour cause de matage intensif ou encore de vérification d'où se trouve les mains du pervers, ils ratèrent la potion tous les deux. Alors là CONSTERNATION, Severus Snape a raté une potion. Le Prof avait l'air de s'en préoccuper car il s'approcha de leur table

« Mr Snape, vous allez bien ? »

« Hum… oui je n'étais pas bien concentré désolé »

« D'accord… vous ne voulez pas aller voir l'Infirmière, c'est peut-être la fatigue ? »

« Oui c'est sûrement ça, mais ça ira, je vais essayer de rattraper mes heures de sommeil cette nuit. Ça ne se reproduira plus »

Le regard de Snape transperçait Sirius en lançant un message très clair 'Baignoire', regard que Sirius lui rendit. Mais Sirius avait un peu de potion sur lui…

Le soir dans la salle de bain.

« Pourquoi on est obligé d'être à deux dans cette baignoire, répète le me le ? »

« Mais c'est pourtant simple. Tu as raté ta potion à cause de moi et je l'ai raté à cause de toi, donc on est tous les deux coupables, donc on prend la baignoire à deux, le lit sera tranquille cette nuit »

« Black, t'es vraiment tordu et pourquoi faut que tu sois dans mon dos en plus (pas très rassuré)»

« De toutes façons, y'a assez de place pour nous deux ici et puis j'ai pas fait exprès pour la place, mais on est pas bien comme ça monsieur le dépressif »

« Tu plaisantes monsieur j'ai bouffé du clown? »

« Bon bien sur, il faudra se serrer mais c'est pas grave, on a déjà été bien plus proche que ça et il suffit d'un mot pour qu'on le soit encore… »

« Bon (m'embrasse pas la nuque et pas là tes mains !) ben je dormirais pas ici, je te préviens… (pas rassuré du tout, il en veut à mes fesses cet obsédé ! maman pourquoi tu m'as doté de ce corps de rêve ?) »

« Ah non tu restes… et tu as raison, ici, tu ne dormiras pas »

« (au secours ! sauvez-moi) Black, mais laisse-moi tranquille, lâche-moi le poignet tout de suite (pitié)»

« Non, tu restes ici, et puis je peux en profiter pour te faire prendre un bain… non ? »

« Range cette air luxurieux tout de suite et tes mains aussi, tu n'y comptes même pas !»

« Mais si, mais si… allez »

« NON ! »

Finalement, Severus a cédé sous la pression des mains de Sirius sur sa taille qui le serrait d'un peu trop près, tellement près qu'il pouvait presque dire avec précision la taille, le diamètre etc.. d'un objet fort encombrant qui était trop trop près de lui. Il peut rêver pour ses heures de sommeil à rattraper parce qu'avoir un Sirius Black dans sa baignoire qui le tripote c'est pas l'idéal… Gros soupir… et s'il le noyait dans la baignoire ?… Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que Sirius n'ait pas d'érection, sinon il était mal parti… Non pas les cheveux !… Trop tard, Sirius lui avait lavé les cheveux et maintenant qu'il avait fini, il s'amusait avec, les séchaient, les coiffaient, bref voici la conversion de Severus en Barbie. Et nous venons d'apprendre que Sirius sait faire les tresses.

« Black qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, rien… »

« Black, arrête ça tout de suite, pas question que tu fasses ça ! »

« Allez, j'suis sur que ça t'irais super bien deux petites couettes comme un collégienne ! »

« Lâche moi ! Pitié ! T'es pire que tes cousines ! »

« Hein ? Lesquelles ? »

« Ben tu t'en souviens peut-être pas ? Mais tes supers cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa voyons !… elles m'en ont fait de toutes les couleurs quand on était gamins, je les fuyais comme la peste »

« … Non, sans délirer ? Elles remontent dans mon estime»

TBC…. Qu'est-ce que je lui fais à ce pauvre Severus… dire que je l'aime….


	16. Dérèglement hormonal

**Chapitre 15 : Dérèglement hormonal **

A la bibliothèque, dans le fameux recoin sombre de chaque bibliothèque, malheureusement pas abandonné. La troisième semaine de leur cohabitation forcée, mais bon ils vont pas s'en plaindre, Lily Evans et ses « choupis » reviennent.

« Lily, tu devais arrêter, tu sais bien que Sev n'aime pas ça (il va pas vouloir de câlins après… et je me refuse à faire ça tout seul)»

« Mais j'y peux rien, vous allez tellement bien ensemble… j'ai rarement vu un couple aussi bien assorti »

« Merci Evans (on est bons acteurs, faut que je contacte la Warner Bros…)»

« Mais de rien, mais tu peux m'appeler Lily tu sais »

« Oui, je sais (et tu casses ! Brice de Nice !), mais… j'appelle rarement les personnes par leur prénom… »

« Oh… d'accord, bon alors les garçons vous allez passer les vacances de Noël ensemble ? »

« Euh… c'est à dire… »

« Mais bien sur Lily ! (Tais-toi toi! Abuse pas du réalisme !) Enfin s'il en a pas marre de moi d'ici là ! »

« Mais non voyons, c'est impossible, dis pas ça Sirius, ça se voit à des kilomètres que vous allez finir votre vie ensemble ! »

« Hum… (achetons lui des lunettes)»

« Ouais sûrement… (si tu le dis, les mêmes que Trelawney alors et double foyer)»

« Mais si, vous êtes pessimistes ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, et puis Sirius t'inquiète pas, Snape ne te laissera pas tomber, il a vraiment l'air de t'adorer ! »

« Mais oui, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes Black ? » sourire sadique du Severus qui lisait tranquillement le livre « que faire quand vous avez fait toutes les positions du Kama Sutra plusieurs fois ? » il se cultive

« Pour rien… (j'aime bien ton livre… à quand la pratique ?)»

« Vous allez passer les vacances où ? »

« Ben déjà pas chez mes parents… »

« Ni les miens… »

« Vous restez à Poudlard alors ? Ben je vais dire aux autres de ne pas rester, comme ça vous aurez un lieu romantique tranquille »

« Hum… (qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec le mot romantique ?… où j'ai mis mon katana ?)»

« Lily, je crois que Jamsie veut te parler »

« Ah, tu crois ? Bon, j'y vais. A plus ! »

« Enfin débarrassés d'elle… »

« Oh Severus arrête un peu, elle est gentille c'est celle qui a le mieux accepté notre couple (avec Remus, mais je suspecte Remus d'être content de se débarrasser de moi… est-ce que je ronfle vraiment ?)»

« Oui tu ronfles…. depuis quand on est un couple ?… »

« Tu vas pas recommencer… tu les simulais tes orgasmes ? Si oui, t'es vachement doué ! »

« … »

« Non, toi la ferme, je suis qu'un objet pour toi ! Moi je me soumets et qu'est-ce que tu m'offres toi ? Des 'on fait semblant'… t'es qu'un chieur… j'me casse, j'en ai marre »

« Black ! (comment il me parle l'autre !)»

« Je te déteste !»

« Black ramène tes jolies fesses ici ! »

« Non ! »

Severus le rattrapa finalement et le chopa par le poignet dans un des couloirs.

« Black, calme-toi, tu as raison,…(qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire)… on couche ensemble donc oui on peut dire qu'on est en quelques sortes un couple puisqu'on est bien deux, si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

« Mouais, si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça… tu veux juste pas qu'on dise que c'est moi qui ait rompu… »

« Oui, entre autre c'est vrai et alors ?… allez, reste »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ? »

Il lui releva le menton, et ne put pas cacher sa surprise genre poisson hors de l'eau.

« T'es au bord des larmes ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, je croyais que tu me détestais ? (d'ailleurs à juste titre, puisque tout le monde me déteste…)»

« Non ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi… Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je te déteste !»

« (c'est pas déjà ce que je viens de dire ?) Black, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement… parce que ces derniers temps tu me fais souvent le coup du 'je suis une pauvre âme bouleversée et tourmentée qui finit par faire comme si j'étais réellement avec Snivel' et son corps de rêve et je commence à éprouver des sentiments que je ne devrais pas éprouver pour ce Serpentard au corps magnifique'… »

« ARRETE TES CONNERIES ! »

« Ben 'ça' c'est mon Black ! Tu me rassures, franchement t'as pas idée de me faire des peurs pareilles !…»

« (snif) et puis je pleurais pas… d'abord, c'est une allergie à la stupidité flagrante des Serpentards… »

« Black… tes allergies tu peux te les foutre au cul »

« C'est à dire que je pensais y envoyer quelque chose d'autre t'appartenant »

« Mais bien sur quand tu veux mon cœur… »

« Sérieux ? »

« NON ! »

« Enfoiré je te déteste ! Je demande le divorce ! »

« Black ? Faudrait déjà qu'on soit mariés »

« Tu m'épouses ? »

« Bon arrête tes délires… »

« Quels délires ? »

« Black, c'est pas drôle, les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, je plaisante pas ! Allez… s'il te plaît épouse-moi »

« Mais t'es complètement barge, arrête de fumer Clébard »

« Je te déteste ! »

« Black calme-toi !(arrête de tambouriner sur mon torse, y'a personne à l'intérieur pour t'ouvrir)»

« Je comprends plus rien… j'ai ai marre de cette putain de situation à la con qui nous coince ensemble tous les deux pour une salope de durée indéterminée !»

« Shh. Calme toi, on verra ça plus tard (qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il abuse du cannabis ou quoi ?)»

« Severus ? Je peux ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il se serra contre lui, et resta tranquillement à se calmer pendant un moment. Snape se décida à resserrer l'étreinte en soupirant. Puis il recula d'un pas, lui pris la main gentiment et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

« Black, je crois qu'il y a un problème »

« Je crois aussi… (snif)»

« Tu fais la différence entre réel et irréel ? »

« Je sais plus… j'ai trop fait semblant, j'ai plus l'impression de faire semblant… je suis fou, c'est ça ? »

« Mais non… est-ce que tu te drogues ? »

« Non !… non… non »

« C'est bon calme-toi, tu vas pas me refaire une crise. Bon… tu te rappelles avoir pris quelque chose de bizarre ? »

« Non !… j'en sais rien, pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai jamais envie de pleurer habituellement… j'en ai marre … et puis … Severus…. »

Sirius commençait à pleurer, Snape ne put que lui faire un gros câlin pour le calmer, et le bercer un peu.

« Shhh, calme-toi. On va aller voir Pomfresh. (je supporte pas de voir les gens pleurer sauf de douleur bien sur et quand c'est grâce à moi... et lui là, je préfère encore quand il veut me sauter dessus)»

---------

« Monsieur Snape, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont cassé cette fois ? Dire que ça faisait un bon mois qu'ils vous laissaient tranquille»

« C'est pas pour moi que je viens, c'est pour Black, il est bizarre depuis un petit moment, il a des envies de pleurer, il sait plus ce qu'il dit, et il a des sautes d'humeur et des besoin d'affection à tout bout de champ »

« Ah… il aurait pas des nausées non plus ? »

« Euh… non pourquoi ? »

« Non pour rien, une idée comme ça. Pourquoi vous vous préoccupez de lui tout d'un coup ? »

« On est ensemble depuis un mois et demi, vous devez être la seule de Poudlard à ne pas le savoir »

« Oh… vous êtes ensemble… »

« Oui, pourquoi ? ça vous pose un problème ? »

« Non, non aucun… Bon Monsieur Black vous venez avec moi le temps que je vous examine ? »

« Il vient avec moi ? »

« Non, Monsieur Black, mais il reste très près. Allez venez »

« Mais s'il part ? »

« Je partirai pas. Allez suis-là »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui ! »

« Juré ? »

« Je te le jure je reste tout près. Allez vas-y »

« Bon d'accord, mais tu pars pas ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Je reste ! »

« Monsieur Black puisqu'il vous le dit ! Allez venez »

Bref, après l'examen, pendant lequel Severus il avait poireauté comme un con dans la pièce à côté pendant un long moment, Sirius revint tout souriant pour lui faire un gros câlin.

« Bon, Monsieur Black va très bien »

« Quoi ? mais ça va pas la tête ? Il va pas bien du tout ! (la preuve, il ne m'insulte pas…)»

« Il n'y aura bientôt plus rien, fini sautes d'humeur etc… »

« Comment ça, il s'était passé quoi ? »

« Et bien disons qu'à cause de la potion que vous avez raté…( enfin, je suppose que c'est à cause de la potion) , Monsieur Black s'est retrouvé avec un dérèglement hormonal. C'est pour cela qu'il est comme ça, un peu comme une femme enceinte, mais bon, je lui ai donné une potion qui devrait fonctionner, alors bientôt il n'y aura plus rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas d'autres effets secondaires, j'ai vérifié. Bonne journée ! »

TBC… qui avait pensé que Sirius était enceinte ? j'vous ai bien eu… et puis franchement… au bout d'un pauvre mois il aurait été fort pour avoir déjà les symptômes du troisième quand même!


	17. Temps mort par pitié

**Pour répondre à une review, non non c'est pas de la télépathie entre Sirius et Severus, les passages entre parenthèses c'est comme des apartés en théâtre, c'est à dire que soit c'est les pensées, soit c'est des murmures, c'est pour ça qu'ils se répondent ... (quant à la question que tout le monde me pose : à savoir est-ce qu'ils sont véritablement ensemble ?ou est-ce qu'en fait Sirius est comme un animal domestique et que Sevy finit par s'y habituer ?... vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous répondre ? )**

**Chapitre 16 : Temps mort par pitié…**

« BLACK ! CALME TOI UN PEU »

Ca faisait maintenant un bon mois et demi qu'ils faisaient semblant, et Sirius l'avait déjà épuisé sexuellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une matinée sans se disputer dans la chambre qui devaient commencer à en avoir marre de leurs disputes à deux balles. Le samedi soir, ils étaient rentrés de nouveau dans la chambre et Snape tentait de repousser un Sirius qui voulait impérativement s'envoyer en l'air tout le temps.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je veux dormir, alors tu restes dans ta partie du lit et tu arrêtes de me coller ! »

« Mais enfin, Severus »

« Chut »

Il rabattit les draps sur lui, et tourna le dos à Sirius. Parce qu'il pouvait être réellement chiant.

« Severus ? »

« … »

« Tu dors ? »

« … »

« Fait pas semblant, j'sais que t'es réveillé »

« … »

« Sev ? »

« … »

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

« Arrête tes conneries »

« Je savais que tu dormais pas ! »

« Merde »

Sirius le perturbait y'a pas à dire. Il voulait dormir par pitié, et fallait que Black se serre contre lui en ronronnant.

« Black… éloigne-toi »

« … »

« Black ? »

« … »

« T'as pas intérêt à pioncer »

« … »

« Putain tu fais chier »

Il prit le drap, tira un coup dessus et poussa Sirius jusqu'à le faire tomber du lit.

« Aïe ! Putain ça fait mal ! T'es taré ! »

Instant mémorable, Severus Snape péta un délire.

« Et en plus tu te fous de ma gueule »

« Comprends-moi, c'est vraiment trop drôle »

« Tu ris ?… Severus Snape rit ? T'as fumé la moquette ? »

« Tu vois bien que j'en ai pas ! »

« Justement t'en as plus ! »

Séchant ses larmes, à force d'avoir rit, Severus se remit bien confortablement dans son lit et pensa sérieusement à pioncer. Sirius, toujours les quatre fers en l'air par terre, alla squatter la baignoire finalement, pour éviter de se prendre des coups pendant son sommeil. Au milieu de la nuit, Severus se réveilla. Mignon comme tout au réveil, il regarda par terre, pour voir que Sirius avait disparu du sol. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui, puis sortit du lit, uniquement vêtu d'un drap, pour aller dans la Salle de bain. Sirius avait réussi à s'incruster dans la baignoire vide, avec un oreiller et une couverture. Pris d'une envie sadique de le réveiller en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide pour se venger, il fut arrêter dans son geste par un petit gémissement sortant de la gorge de Black.

« Severus… »

Finalement, il remettrait sa bonne blague pour une autre fois. Il ne supportait pas être pris comme ça par les sentiments. Passant sa main sur la joue de Sirius, il soupira, puis alla se recoucher. Si certaines d'entre vous avaient pensé qu'il allait le porter pour le remettre dans le lit, je vous répondrais qu'on est sadique ou qu'on ne l'est pas.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla bien au chaud dans son lit en serrant son oreiller contre lui. Quelque chose lui frôla le visage, mais il ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Eh oh, la belle au bois dormant, il faut se lever »

Marmonnant un « pas envie », il s'apprêtait à retrouver son grand pote Morphée, quand une langue s'introduit dans sa bouche pour réveiller sa congénère qui décidément était bien éveillée contrairement à son propriétaire. Quand elle se retira, une faible protestation sortit de la bouche de Snape, qui était bien gourmand.

« Ah, si tu veux encore un bisou, faut te lever »

« Mmm m'en fous »

Serrant encore plus fort son oreiller il s'étira puis se rendormit.

« C'est pas possible de dormir comme ça »

Severus sentit en corps chaud se poser près de lui, lui arracher l'oreiller des mains, et prendre sa place. S'en était un peu trop quand même, allait-il se lever ? Non, il resta à fainéantiser dans son lit serrant non plus l'oreiller, mais un pauvre type tout courbaturé après avoir dormi une nuit dans une baignoire. Le souffle chaud de Sev dans la nuque de Sirius le faisait frissonner, alors que Severus se collait un peu plus encore à lui, embrassant la jugulaire offerte avec un petit sourire.

« Severus ? »

« Mmm. ? »

« Tu veux vraiment réveiller l'obsédé sexuel qui est en moi ? »

« ? »

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, puis se les frottant paresseusement, il marmonna un :

« Keske tu fous là Black ? »

« J'essayais de te réveiller, jamais vu un tel fainéant »

« Mmm, t'as jamais vu Lucius au réveil alors »

« Bien sur que si, t'as oublié ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai… mmm, ben alors t'as vu un fainéant pire que moi »

« Une seconde, tu viens d'appeler quelqu'un par son prénom ? »

« Euh… j'ai fait ça ? »

« Oui, et ça m'intrigue, parce que t'as beau avoir couché avec moi et partagé depuis deux mois (enfin presque) ta chambre et ta vie avec moi, je reste Black moi »

« Mouais… en même temps t'as pas été mon premier, alors ça s'explique »

« Quoi ! »

« Gueule pas dès le matin… bon à plus, je vais prendre ma douche »

« Attends, ton premier c'était Malfoy ? »

« Oui, content ? »

« Euh, ben c'est à dire que… non rien, ça me surprend »

« Ah… et pourquoi ?… tu pensais réellement que j'allais faire ça avec le premier venu ? »

« Non, c'est juste que… une seconde… quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« J't'en pose des questions sur ta vie ? »

« Réponds par pitié… »

« 4ème année… »

« OH MON DIEU ! »

« Quoi ? »

« T'as perdu ta virginité avant moi ! »

« Et ? il est où le problème ?… j'y peux rien si j'étais avant toi sur la liste de Lucius »

« UNE LISTE ! »

« Tu croyais franchement qu'il choisit ses amants au pifomètre ? »

« Mais.. mais… pourtant je suis un sex-symbol ! »

« Ouais, ouais, et jusqu'à pas si longtemps t'étais certifié hétéro alors franchement… »

« Mais…… j'suis choqué… toi avant moi, alors que mon corps est un appel à la luxure… »

« Je confirme, c'est bien un appel à la luxure, sale nympho »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui, bon tu me laisses tranquille maintenant ? »

« Non, j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant, tout de suite… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Moui ! »

« Ben non »

Et Severus abandonna sur ce grand lit, un Sirius Black qui avait oublié ses douleurs dues à la nuit dans la baignoire, avec une érection, et une de ces envies de se faire maltraiter la prostate par un Serpentard horriblement séduisant avec une de ces paires de fesses…

TBC… (je ne sais plus si j'avais répondu à la review qui me demandait ce que voulait dire les TBC à la fin de mes chapitres... bref, je réponds quand même ... To Be Continued ... voili voilà)


	18. Bal d'Halloween I

**Et voilà venu le temps du chapitre où personne ne comprendra rien , sauf ceux qui se sont tapés les Angel Sanctuary... dsl, c'était un gros délire ... Snif > , je suis triste, j'me suis faite menacée par review interposée de forçage d'écoutage de Lorie... c'est horrible... Enfin en même temps, faudra déjà m'attraper (hihihi), et puis je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'arrêter mes fics (quelle drôle d'idée ). Sinon merci pour celles qui me souhaitent bonnes vacances, je leur rends leurs bisous. ... Allez, je vous laisse lire (et non non, c'est toujours pas de la télépathie les parenthèses, et oui Sevy a des instants de faiblesse ... et encore plus dans le prochain chapitreeeeeee)**

**------------**

**Chapitre 17 : Bal d'Halloween (merci Kaori Yuki et son Angel Sanctuary)**

« Acharne-toi ! »

« Dépravé… »

« Sermonne-moi avec la violence d'un ouragan ! »

« Il faut absolument que tu essaies de te faire mettre dans mon lit… »

« Encore ! »

« Tu représente la concupiscence de la chair à l'état pur… »

Un Sirius Black, très joli dans son beau costume de chapelier fou, j'ai nommé Belial, avec ses longs cheveux noirs coincés dans son chapeau, quelques mèches peinturlurées en orange flash dépassant et du maquillage à outrance, se serrait dans les bras de son Severus préféré, cheveux attachés, avec la soutane et les lunettes (qu'on se demande à quoi elles servent puisqu'il est aveugle Zahikel), et réclamaient encore plus de paroles encourageantes. Une Lily Evans en ange vertueux qu'est Babiel regardait la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« Sirius, mais pourquoi tu veux qu'il t'insulte ? »

« Rien de plus évident voyons… après s'être fait injurier par la personne que l'on aime, n'est-il pas naturel de vouloir qu'il vous crache dessus et qu'il vous frappe ? »

Un Potter sceptique en Mikanou, avait décroché dès le premier mot.

« Mais t'es pervers Padfoot !» quelle surprise

« Et oui nous sommes pervers ! C'est un vrai délice que de se sentir haï sans même que nos regards ne se croisent »

« Mais dis-moi Sirius, t'es vraiment entièrement déguisé comme le chapelier fou ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Euh… vraiment entièrement ? »

« Potter, si tu demandes pour le papillon sur la cuisse, il y est… »

« Ah, mais comment tu l'as vu ?… il était quand même pas tout nu ? »

« Vous plaisantez ! Nous avions notre porte-jarretelles et notre chapeau (catégorique catégorique) »

« Sirius ? t'es bizarre…» dit bêtement Lily on sait de qui tient Harry

« Mais nous sommes bizarre princesse puisque nous sommes "le chapelier fou" »

« Hein ? »

« Ne cherchez pas, il est à fond dans son rôle, mais bon en tant que débauché c'est normal »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu constamment en train de te moquer de moi ? »

« Parce que ça m'amuse voyons ! »

« C'est pas le seul à être à fond dedans, t'es au courant que ton perso meurt ?… »

« J' m'en bats les goules »

Derrière eux on pouvait voir un Remus Lupin déguisé en Uriel qui recherchait sa poupée pour un thé.

« Bon…Un… deux… trois… et le tout sans trucage ! »

Sirius enleva sa cape et dévoila alors… une nouvelle jupe.

« Ouf… j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait se déshabiller »

« Bien sur que non, nous voulions vous montrez notre nouvelle jupe ! »

« T'aurais pu prévenir »

« Désolé, nous nous demandons parfois où nous avons la tête »

« Black, tu me fais honte des fois… »

« Seulement des fois ? »

« Tout le temps… avec tes envies de folies »

« Mais enfin, c'est bon pour la santé ! Une pratique régulière permet de diminuer le risque du cancer de la prostate, de plus il est prouvé que l'échange de salive permet un échange d'anti-corps ! Et puis cela fait en sorte de maintenir en forme notre cœur puisque à l'orgasme les pulsations cardiaques peuvent atteindre les 150 par minutes ! Et aussi, lors de l'acte, de l'endorphine est produite, ce qui explique pourquoi on a envie de pioncer juste après et c'est comme une drogue et ça réduit la douleur et… »

« Ça me prend la tête et il me remet une couche… » gémit Potter

« … et aussi…. Ben pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« (Réflexion intense) Je ne vois pas »

« Dépravé »

« Oh oui, nous aimons les baisers ! »

« J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit »

« C'est normal Lily»

« Bien sur, Evans, tu n'es qu'une pauvre jeune fille qui n'a pas encore laissé le chat aller au fromage après tout (elle date pas d'aujourd'hui cette expression) »

Sirius sauta au cou de son Sevy d'amour qui avait déjà bien bu.

« Tu veux visiter ma chambre ? »

« C'est MA chambre »

« On s'en fout »

Sirius et Severus se pelotait joyeusement derrière une colonne. Prouvant que l'échange de salive permet bien un échange d'anticorps. (précisons toute fois qu'ils échangeaient aussi des résidus d'alcool…)

« Hum Severus . En quoi consiste cet examen ? »

« Ne m'appelle plus Severus à présent mais docteur. Les patients doivent se soumettre aux ordres du médecin sans discuter. Tu es malade, tout comme moi tu es atteint d'une maladie incurable, il faut opérer sur le champ »…

Ils finirent par sortir de derrière là-bas, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, leur absence paraîtrait suspecte…

« Vous ne changerez jamais »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter.. il se plaignait de malaises et je l'ai seulement ausculté » Il a l'air tellement innocent dis-donc.

« J'suis pas convaincu… enlève les traces de rouge à lèvres et rhabille-toi mieux si tu veux être crédible »

« Ouah Snape tu as des capacités en médecine ! »

« Euh… oui »

« Laisse tomber Lily, il n'accepterait de te soigner que si tu étais UN pin-up… et que tu finisses dans son lit, bien entendu »

« Hein ? »

« Quelle pureté… »

« De qui tu parles ? » questionna Sirius avec une sucette non-empoisonné dans la bouche.

« Et bien elle a bien une paire de jambes, deux yeux et porte une robe… »

« Ces détails n'appartiennent qu'à elle »…

Plus tard encore, Severus et Sirius s'embrassaient fougueusement sur un banc.

« Padfoot ? »

« Je suis actuellement en consultation avec un beau jeune homme veuillez repassez plus tard »…

**TBC…**

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Nous allons chez le débauché ! Chez ce médecin libertin, ce snob coureur de jupons qui nous rase avec ces plaisanteries à deux balles ! »


	19. Bal d'Halloween II

**Bon, je vous mets les deux chapitres d'un coup, c'est bien parce que vous êtes gentil(le)s et me laissez des gentilles reviews (cela dit le fait qu'il y ait deux chapitres ne vous empêche pas de reviewer les deux chapitres ...)... Et puis surtout, j'ai peur que personne ne comprenne le chapitre d'avant, alors je ne voulais pas que vous soyez déçu(e)s , et puis il y a une petite surprise pour vous ici ..**

**---------------------**

**Chapitre 18: Bal d'Halloween 2 (où l'alcool coule à flot)**

« Sev ? »

« Moui ? »

« T'endors pas sur moi… »

« Mais non chéri »

Le taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang de Severus avait de loin dépasser le taux maximum autorisée pour conduire, et il faudrait bien des heures pour tout éliminer en considérant qu'il perd environ 0,15 voire 0, 30 gramme, s'il a une bonne capacité, par heure. Mais comme il était déjà à plus de 2 grammes par litre de sang, toujours debout et pas de coma éthylique, il ressentait une légère euphorie. Tu la ressens l'euphorie. Non ? Dommage. Sirius assis normalement sur le banc se voyait emprisonner à cause des jambes de Severus qui somnolait la tête sur son épaule.

« Sev, je veux me lever »

« Non »

« Comment ça non ? Si. Je te jure je veux me lever »

« Reste là »

Resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Sirius, il le bloqua bien contre lui. Il n'allait pas laisser filer son oreiller portatif comme ça, même complètement bourré.

« Mais si c'est pour te chercher un verre ? »

« Ah… ( intense réflexion) Euh… tu reviens de suite ? »

« Mais oui »

« D'accord »

A peine Sirius avait poussé sauvagement Sev sur le banc en position allongé, et l'avait abandonné que le Clébard en profita pour faire la fête encore un peu plus. Severus s'ennuyant se décida à réaliser un exploit extraordinaire… se lever. Mais il n'y réussit pas donc il resta sur son banc à chantonner… et ça fait peur (merci à Tryo, chanson modifiée pour des raisons évidentes de masculinité ).

«Moi je comprends, moi je comprends  
Qu'on puisse se laisser aller dans des délires improvisés  
Ceux qui vous mènent dans des endroits un apollon entre les bras  
Quand c'est lui qui vous prend la main vous embarque jusqu'au matin  
Faudra fournir quelques efforts il va faire visiter son corps

Ouvert à toute proposition offert sans carte et sans bifton  
Il va t'faire découvrir l'amour sans majuscule et sans détour  
Aucun problème pour après tu le prends tu disparais  
Pas de temps pour la love story il aime juste être dans ton lit »

« Severus ? »

« Vi ? Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ?( Métatron Power) ! Moui ?… Vient là mon Black »

S'asseyant docilement sur le ventre… euh non, les cuisses… euh non plus… mais j'aurais pas oublié un truc entre ?… bref il assis à cet endroit stratégique sur le Severus allongé qui est accessoirement maintenant toujours déguisé en Zahikel, mais qui ressemble plus à un prêtre complètement perverti..

« Alors Severus ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ton corps sous moi… »

« Ah oui… parce que tu serais encore capable de faire des folies complètement bourré ? »

« Je suis pas le seul alors, vu ton haleine » Fallait dire que la distance entre leurs lèvres était peut-être trop importante à leur goût, mais ça n'empêche qu'il devait y'avoir qu'un millimètre d'écart.

« Sev… je t'ai totalement dépravé mon pauvre, tu deviens pire que moi »

« C'est pas moi qui suis en train de me frotter à toi, alors tu peux parler »

« Dis… tu as vu les grandes tables assez hautes avec de longues nappes qui touchent le sol ?.. »

« Tu veux refaire la déco de ma piaule ou quoi ? »

« Non, je pensais que deux personnes se pelotant là dessous, on ne le remarquerait même pas, vu l'agitation autour de nous »

« Arrête de m'exciter… finalement la soutane a ses côtés pratiques… c'est bien large…»

« C'est vrai qu'il te faut de la place… »

Severus n'eut même pas le temps de respirer un bon coup pour se préparer au concours d'apnée que lui imposait Sirius.

« Black, dis-moi que tu n'as rien sous ta jupe… »

« Euh… tu veux dire à part un porte-jarretelle ? »

« Mmm… hum… même la soutane a ses limites alors… »

Ils finirent par réussir discrètement par aller sous la table près d'eux où personne n'allait puisqu'il n'y avait que des trucs pas très intéressant au-dessus et qu'elle était assez isolée dans un coin sombre et obscur, à croire que c'était fait exprès pour eux.

« Faudrait que tu évites de faire trop de bruit Black… on peut pas jeter un sort d'Insonorisation sur une nappe… (ben c'est pas un mur non plus) »

« C'est-à-dire qu'il faudrait pour une fois que tu évites de me faire crier ? »

« Impossible… »

« Je me disais aussi »

« Je peux peut-être te lancer un sort de silence ? »

« Hum… non merci, je me retiendrais (qui sait ce qu'il peut faire bourré comme formule) »

Grâce à la jupe échancrée de Sirius, ils n'eurent pas vraiment besoin de se déshabiller… surtout que heureusement que la soutane elle s'ouvre par devant. Enfin, Severus, fut obligé de se laisser un peu aider, vu qu'il était bien plus bourré que Sirius. Entourant la taille de son Serpentard de ses jambes, assis sur lui, les bras entourant la nuque de son amant, il le laissa dévorer son cou alors qu'une main se glissait sous la jupe et envoyait déjà des ondes de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de laisser sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Si Severus tombait ivre mort avant d'avoir fini ce qu'il avait commencé, rien à foutre, il le violerait pendant son sommeil. Mais l'organisme de Severus semblait avoir une bonne résistance à l'alcool finalement puisqu'il réussit sans problème à l'empaler sur son membre. Question préliminaire c'était très bâclé comme travail, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Tout en déplaçant ses hanches pour mieux sentir Severus en lui et contre sa prostate, Sirius le dévorait de baisers et aventurait ses mains dans les cheveux qu'il détacha. Snape lui rendait ses baisers, la respiration saccadée, l'air ailleurs, et l'obligea à accélérer ses mouvements s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver plaqué sur le sol froid, ses mains faisant approcher Sirius de l'orgasme. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, Severus prononça un « je t'aime » avant d'embrasser Sirius, qui de surprise en garda les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'ils s'allongeaient par terre, Severus s'endormant aussitôt sur son matelas improvisé qu'est le Gryffondor à côté de la plaque. Finissant par se remettre de ses émotions et d'atterrir sur Terre, il poussa Severus le mettant sur le dos, pour le rhabiller un peu quand même.

« Ben toi, ou tu me caches bien des choses, ou alors t'es encore plus bourré que ce que je pensais… »

Enfin habillé presque correctement, il regarda son vil Serpentard pioncer comme un bienheureux étalé par terre un sourire aux lèvres. Se calant contre lui, jambes mêlées ensemble et lèvres sur son cou, il se demandait comment Severus réagirait s'il croquait un bon coup dans sa jugulaire quand un des coins de la nappe de souleva pour faire apparaître la tête d'un Lily Evans sans chibi eyes.

« C'est vous deux qui faisiez bouger la table depuis un moment ? C'est plus choupi du tout, et puis tout le monde a remarqué… »

TBC…


	20. Pré au Lard

**Ah lala... je le savais que si je mettais les deux chapitres, vous seriez pas capables de mettre deux reviews et que je les aurais pour le dernier chapitre > snif (merci à Maïkie qui en a bien laissé 2...)... Alors j'ai trouvé la question récurrente : "c'est juste parce qu'il était bourré ou pas?", la réponse est... (roulement de tambour)... vous verrez bien m'enfin !**

**Chapitre 19 : Pré-au-Lard**

« Alors tu restes ici pour Noël finalement avec Snape, vous allez encore vous sauter dessus comme des bêtes en chaleur »

« Ouais !… (bave … doit y avoir deux, trois positions qu'on a pas essayé.. )…. Hum… et puis on sera seul en plus »

« Vous allez vous faire plein de cadeaux ! Tu lui a acheté quoi ?»

« CADEAUX ? MERDE ! »

« T' as quand même pas oublié ? »

« Hum…. Non, non, c'est quand la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Sirius ? T'as oublié de lui acheter un cadeau j'y crois pas ! »

« Oh, ta gueule, ça arrive à tout le monde, et puis je parie qu'il y a pas pensé non plus »

« T'as pas oublié le mien au moins ? »

« Non, non, (m'enfin) j'avais acheté déjà les cadeaux avant de me mettre avec lui, c'est pour ça que j'ai oublié pour lui… merde… je sais même pas quoi lui offrir ! Je lui donne quoi ? Les trucs sur les potions ils les a tous déjà, j'ai peur de lui acheter un bouquin qu'il a déjà, et je sais pas s'il apprécierait que je lui offre des trucs moldus ou des menottes… et je sais pas s'il prendrait bien le fait que je lui achète des fringues, ou encore je suis pas sur qu'il soit très bijoux, je fais quoi ! AIDE MOI PRONGS !»

Disons plutôt que puisqu'ils s'engueulaient tout le temps pour savoir qui allait rompre et qu'aucun des deux ne veut céder, ils s'étaient sentis obligés de rester ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux abandonne pour laisser à l'autre le droit d'être responsable de la séparation. Ça peut durer longtemps puisqu'ils sont autant tête de mule l'un que l'autre, la preuve ça fait déjà plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient obligés de faire semblant.

A Pré-au-Lard, la veille de Noël

« Bon tenez-le moi éloigné, le temps que je trouve quelque chose » murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Remus.

« Ok »

« Où tu vas Black ? » Discrétion, dis-donc.

« Je reviens, tu restes avec les gars »

Ils avaient beau attendre Sirius n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de revenir. Pendant ce temps Sirius faisait tous les magasins pour trouver désespérément un cadeau pour son 'chéri'.

« Un jour mon troll viendra, il me reconnaîtra… »

« Snape ? Tu racontes quoi ? »

« Rien, j'ai un truc con dans la tête… Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fout Black ? Il vous a dit où il allait ? »

« Euh… non il nous a rien dit »

« Hum… non non rien »

« Pettigrow ? » Regard noir persistant de Severus qui saura la vérité coûte que coûte…

« J'AVOUE TOUT ! »

« NON TA GUEULE PETER ! »

« Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore comme conneries cet abruti ? »

« Quel abruti ? Je t'ai manqué chéri ? »

« MMmm… arrête un peu, tu vas finir par m'étouffer avec ta langue. Où t'étais ? »

« Oh, rien… bon on va acheter des trucs ? »

« Où tu veux aller Black ? »

« Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir… dans ton lit ? »

« Black ! »

« Oui ? c'était pas ça ta question ? »

« Non, pas vraiment »

« Dommage, bon à Zonko, parce qu'à cause de toi, j'ai négligé les humiliations de mon frère et ma cousine (la salope)»

« Que d'eux deux j'espère ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes encore ? Mais voyons t'as rien à craindre, j'aurais trop peur de t'abîmer, et puis qui me tiendra chaud les longues nuits d'hiver si t'es pas dans mon lit ? »

« T'en trouverais bien un autre… je sais pas… un loup-garou ? »

« Hum… c'est pas possible les gars »

« Quoi Lupin t'as plus le béguin pour Black ? »

« Non, disons que j'ai rencontré un Serdaigle… »

« Et tu m'as rien dit vieux frère ! Il est comment ? J'espère que c'est toi qui le dresse, tu lui mènes la vie dure ? Tu l'aimes ? Vous allez vous marier ? Je serais invité au mariage ? Vous allez finir dans un beau petit nid d'amour, et y'aura plein de petits Moony ? »

« BLACK ! Mais laisse le tranquille, est-ce qu'il nous a fait autant chier lui ? (et puis tu me fais peur, tu ressembles à Evans comme ça)»

« Hum… merci Snape »

« De rien »

« Mais j'y peux rien, je suis très enthousiaste moi ! Il est beau au moins ? »

On entendit trois cris distincts au même moment « BLACK ! » « PADFOOT ! » et « SIRIUS ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« 'Chéri', laisse-le tranquille, si tu ne veux pas qu'il se mette à poser des questions embarrassantes et que je fasse abstinence un bon moment… »

« … D'accord, j'arrête »

« Bon garçon »

« Refais-moi ton regard sadique ! »

« Black, non. Bon permettez, j'ai des bouquins à acheter. Lupin… surveille-le, il serait capable d'acheter toute la boutique et de draguer tout le monde dans les coins sombres»

« Euh .. d'accord »

« Ben la confiance règne ! »

« Surtout avec toi… »

« J'en ai marre de toi ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Bien, et si j'allais draguer alors… Te plains pas si je me ramène après avec un beau gosse ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. A plus tard »

« Et tu me crois pas ? »

« Non. Je devrais ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais enfin, personne ne te prend comme je le fais… »

« Je te déteste ! »

« Tu te fais de l'auto persuasion, tu le dis trop souvent, tu perds de ta crédibilité »

« Non, c'est sérieux ! »

« Mais oui… Bon à plus »

« Tu pars pas maintenant ! Tu restes qu'on s'explique tout de suite, illico presto »

« Mais bien sur. Mais il faudrait d'abord qu'on ait quelque chose à s'expliquer »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs reculaient discrètement pour les laisser seuls, quand Sirius les repéra.

« Vous trois, vous restez ici ! Et pas bouger ! »

« D'accord » x 3

« Alors tu veux des explications sur quoi ? »

« J'en ai marre que tu ne me prennes jamais au sérieux ! Et j'en ai marre que tu restes aussi stoïque ! Enerve-toi un peu, fais quelque chose ! Réagis bon sang ! J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous complètement de moi, tu dis à Remus de me surveiller comme si j'étais nympho et… »

« Il est là le problème. T'es nympho mon pauvre. Tu me fatigues… Qui sait si tu vas pas t'en trouver d'autres quand j'ai le dos tourné ? »

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Si on s'engueule depuis des lustres se seraient à cause de ta pseudo-jalousie ? Mais de quoi tu t'inquiètes puisque je n'ai envie que de toi !»

« J'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter ? Je fais ce que je veux encore, si je veux m'inquiéter, je le fais. C'est moi qui me stresse comme un imbécile pas toi »

« Pourquoi tu stresses ? Pourquoi tu me dis jamais ça, tu peux pas le dire plus tôt ? Toujours à te cacher derrière tes regards de la mort-qui-tue. Monsieur le neurasthénique en puissance, tu arrêtes de te faire du souci pour rien, et puisque c'est comme ça je viens avec toi à la librairie, qui me dit que y'aura personne pour te tourner autour ? »

« Et ben viens si tu veux, je m'en fous !»

« Bien allons-y ! »

« …. »

« Ils sont tarés les deux là… »

« J'allais le dire… »

Pendant ce temps dans la librairie

« Merci d'avoir suivi mon délire, fallait absolument que je m'en débarrasse, j'ai des trucs à leur acheter… »

TBC… (tss le méchant Siri qui achète jamais les cadeaux à l'avance...) Bref, le prochain chapitre mettra un mois à venir désolée mais j'suis en vacances, je pars dans 3jours ...


	21. Les Joies de la Belle Famille

**Bon allez, vite fait pendant que je prépare mes valises, je vous en mets tout de même un vite fait... allez, à plus tout le monde, on se revoit début septembre et je finirais de publier cette fic (il y a 25 chapitres, vous avez plus grand chose à attendre )**

**Chapitre 20 : Les Joies de la belle-famille**

« Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'aides à leur trouver un cadeau? »

« Non, c'est tes dégénérés de potes, pas les miens »

« Pff… mais je trouve pas »

« Achète ce que tu veux, je m'en fous, mais laisse-moi lire en paix »

Severus était en effet occupé à lire un livre très intéressant sur « comment éviter de céder aux pulsions animales et sauvages de votre compagnon » pendant que Sirius tentait désespérément de trouver quelque chose à acheter pour Remus.

« Trouvé ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben regarde »

Levant les yeux de son ouvrage très intéressant, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en lisant le titre de ce que Sirius voulait offrir à Lupin.

« Euh… t'es sur… (c'est pas un message qu'il veut me faire passer au moins ?) »

« Bon quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce livre ? Il est très bien non ? »

« Euh… franchement ? »

« Quoi ? Je vois pas en quoi le livre « Procédure pour un mariage gay sorcier » serait inadapté à ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie… »

« Tu veux marier tout le monde ? »

« Ben où est le problème ? »

« Tu es trop resté avec Evans (si elle ose nous acheter ce bouquin, je teste l'Avada sur elle…) »

« Rien à foutre, je lui offre ça… bon il reste plus qu'à acheter un cor de chasse pour Jamsie et un chat en peluche pour Peter… ah ! Je dois aussi acheter le cadeau de Lily, je suis nul, j'ai failli oublié ! »

« … »

« Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air ? »

« Tiens »

Il lui balança un livre dans les mains. Sirius en regardant la couverture prit une magnifique teinte rouge vermillon, avant de tousser et regarder ailleurs

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »

« Pour Evans, comme tu n'arrivais pas choisir »

« Ah ! D'accord ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que je te le donnais pour quoi ? »

« Eux, pour rien, pour rien… non mais je sais pas si c'est bonne idée, elle arrêtera pas d'embêter Prongs après avoir lu « les Joies du Mariage » »

« Justement »

« Mais c'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire mon Sevy ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça Black »

« Mais enfin chéri faut bien que je donne des noms doux pour te montrer mon amour éternel pour toi… »

« Arrête de faire tes yeux de biche et de battre les paupières comme une idiote… tu arriverais presque à me faire rire »

« Je vois ça, t'as un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Pas si dépressif que ça ? »

« Ferme-là, je serais dépressif, je me serais déjà suicidé… je vois juste les choses comme elles sont… c'est pas de la dépression, c'est du réalisme… ce monde est vraiment pourri. »

« Tu nous fais de la philosophie à deux balles ? »

« Ferme-là un peu, tu me fais chier. Bon t'as fini tes conneries, je rentre »

« Quoi tu rentres ? T'achètes rien ? »

« Non, il n'y a pas le livre que je cherchais (rupture de stock)»

« Oh… tu fais pas de cadeaux à Noël ? »

« A qui veux-tu que j'en fasse ? »

« … ta famille ? »

« Quelle famille ? »

« Ben t'as encore ton père non »

« Ouais »

« Ben tu lui offres rien ? »

« Il ne m'offre que des cicatrices et des tatouages débiles et tu voudrais que je lui fasse un cadeau ? T'offres quelque chose à ta mère peut-être ?

« C'est à cause de lui la cicatrice sur le torse ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi tu le fais pas arrêter ? »

« Il a des connaissances et cet enculé va bientôt crever de toutes façons»

« Pardon ? »

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. »

« Tu vas pas le tuer quand même ? »

« Non, on s'en chargera pour moi voyons »

« Severus ! »

« Quoi encore Black ? Tu m'ennuies avec tes questions, tu me laisses un peu tranquille ? »

« C'est en rapport avec ton avant-bras ? »

« Oui… »

« Oh, je vois… mais pourquoi…. »

« Laisse tomber, c'est une sorte de récompense de Sa part»

« Une récompense… mais… »

« T'occupes, bref… je rentre, tu fais ce que tu veux »

« Hum… tu viens aux Trois Balais prendre un verre ? Je t'invite »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça »

« D'accord… mais compte pas sur moi pour porter tes paquets »

« Et c'est qui l'homme ici ! »

« Je dois te réchauffer la mémoire ? »

« … on dit pas rafraîchir ? »

« Pas avec ce que je veux faire… »

« Hum (je veux bien que tu me réchauffes, mais plus que ça, ça va pas être possible)… bon, t'inquiètes je porte les paquets. On y va ? »

« Ouais, passe devant je t'en prie »

« En profite pas pour mater mes fesses »

« Je m'appelle pas Black »

TBC… à plus tout le monde ... comme dirait Sac d'Os : "je vous aimeeeeeeeeee", comme dirait Kero(enfin moi... je devrais perdre l'habitude de parler de moi à la troisième personne > ) "bon on s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe un de ces quatre..."


	22. Elément Perturbateur

**Chapitre 21 : Elément perturbateur**

Aux Trois Balais… bien sur il n'y avait plus de tables libres, et il fallait obligatoirement qu'ils se mettent à la même table qu'Evans et Potter qui allait faire vomir Snape s'ils n'arrêtaient pas leurs niaiseries de suite. Alors qu'il buvait son verre en essayant au maximum de ne pas regarder en face de lui, ou encore à sa droite où Sirius le fixait depuis un moment, quelqu'un lui mit la main sur l'épaule, et il lui aurait bien volontiers fracassé si ce n'avait été la main la plus blanche et manucurée qu'il avait vu dans sa vie, donc celle de :

« Lucius ? (qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?)»

« Salut mon Severus, comment ça se fait que tu es attablé avec des Gryffondors ? »

« Et bien… »

Sirius prit la main de Snape en souriant.

« Oh, je vois, tu as finalement réussi à le mettre dans ton lit ? (après être passé dans le mien évidemment… d'ailleurs pas génial de dire le nom d'un autre petit malpoli)) »

« Comment ça finalement ? »

« Pour rien, t'occupes Black (merci Lucius)»

« Je me demande bien comment tu as réussi à oublier tout ce qu'il t'a fait… dire que l'année dernière il voulait encore mettre fin à tes jours. Comment tu lui as pardonné ? »

La main de Severus se resserra sur celle de Black presque assez pour la broyer et serrant les dents il répondit

« J'en sais rien… (peut-être que je ne lui ai pas pardonné justement…) »

S'excusant rapidement, il sortit et avant que Sirius ne puise le suivre, Malfoy s'installa à la place délaissée, soulevant le menton de Black.

« Et comment va mon petit Gryffi ? (ça fait combien de temps que t'as plus visité mon lit ?)»

« Dégage Malfoy (t'es pas marié avec ma cousine ?) »

« Si, et alors ? (j'vois pas le problème)»

« Laisse-moi passer »

« Mais bien sur, si tel est ton bon vouloir… ravi de vous avoir revu tous les deux… (au fait, tu pourras dire à Severus que son père est mort ?) »

« Quoi ? » Il se figea net sur la déclaration

« Au revoir »

Eloignant de ses pensées tous les petits Mangemorts qui dansaient sur l'air de la marche funèbre, il sortit à son tour. Severus était assis par terre derrière la bâtisse et avait l'air d'une humeur exécrable.

« Severus ? »

« Quoi Black ? (je fais la gueule, si tu t'approches de trop, je te pète la tienne)»

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pète un câble, ça se voit pas ? (et puis j'ai décidé de choper la crève aussi)»

Il voulut l'aider à se relever, mais Severus repoussa l'aide, et continua à se morfondre dans son coin.

« Severus, viens on rentre (et puis je te câlinerai un peu si tu veux)»

« Ne me touche même pas (c'est pas le moment)»

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait encore ? »

« Rien voyons (tu es aussi innocent que moi voyons)»

« Severus… ? »

« Bon, d'accord. Tu m'as pourri la vie six années de suite. Puis après il a fallu qu'il y ait cette connerie de nuit. Et on a mis de côté toutes les pourritures qu'on s'était faites. Et ben tu sais quoi ?… on aurait pas du. Qui me dit que tu vas pas me buter dans mon sommeil (maintenant que j'y pense… c'est vrai) T'es taré. T'as bien voulu me faire croquer par le grand méchant loup alors… »

« J'ai jamais voulu que tu en crèves ! »

« Ah ouais, et alors ça t'as servi à quoi de m'emmener là-bas ! »

« Je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de te mêler de nos affaires, pas que tu crèves, juste que tu nous laisses tranquille, j'ai jamais voulu que tu meures, juste que tu t'occupes un peu moins de nous, je ne… »

« Oh, ta gueule, j'en ai marre… je te déteste… »

« Je croyais que c'était de l'auto persuasion ? »

« Peut-être pas finalement… on va mettre fin à ces conneries avant Noël, je te supporte plus du tout… »

« Tu me supportais très bien avant que Malfoy se ramène pour foutre la merde, tu veux pas qu'on continue comme avant ? (encore un moment je veux dire)… »

« Non, même pas en rêve, ça a été sympa le temps que ça a duré, maintenant tu iras récupéré tes affaires qui traînent un peu partout dans ma chambre, je changerais le mot de passe et tout recommencera comme avant, tu chercheras à me buter pour que je n'embête pas ton loupiot et Potter, et moi je ferais de même… (on se détestera, je serais de nouveau dépressif… tout ira bien quoi…)»

« Bien… tu sais tu as raison, on aurait pas du faire comme si on avait jamais été ennemis… »

« Exactement »

« … donc on va devoir parler alors de tous ce qu'on s'est fait et dit… »

« Exa…. Quoi ? »

« Bien, on est d'accord… » il s'assit à côté de lui « on commence par la première année… »

Au bout de quelques heures….

« On en arrive à la cinquième année… donc reparlons de la fois où je t'ai déshabillé publiquement… »

« On peut pas éviter de parler de ça ? (j'ai honte)»

« Non, donc je disais que je m'excuse d'avoir fait ça, mais je m'ennuyais et je devais déjà avoir un côté nympho et pervers à l'époque…»

« C'est juste parce que tu t'ennuyais ? »

« Ouais »

« Mauvaise réponse, essaie encore »

« Oh !….bon, je voulais mater un peu, ça te va ? »

« C'était l'époque où tu murmurais mon prénom ? »

« Euh… oui… (je vais tuer Mumus) et si on reparlait de la fois où t'as accroché mes caleçons en haut de la tour Gryffondor ? »

« C'était un pari avec Lucius»

« Non ? »

« Si… »

« Mais tu gagnais quoi ?»

« Hum… j'suis obligé de répondre ? »

« Me dit pas que c'est là que tu t'es re-tapé Malfoy ! »

« Si… »

Plus tard encore…

« On en arrive à la dernière année d'insultes et d'humiliations… bien alors pour le coup de la Cabane Hurlante, je me suis déjà expliqué… »

« Pas suffisant comme explication… t'aurais pas pu faire autrement ? »

« Ben disons que l'année dernière n'était pas géniale comme année, j'ai bien foutu enceinte Christine cette année-là »

« Ouais… et à part ça ? (essaie encore)»

« Ben… hum… euh… j'abusais de la bibine ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que t'étais saoul quand tu m'as proposé ça… j'aurais jamais du t'écouter »

« Exactement, donc en fait c'est ta faute ! »

« Hé me mets pas tout sur le dos ! »

Plus tard encore…

« Bon maintenant qu'on a enfin tout mis de côté, qu'on s'est expliqué etc… faudrait peut-être rentrer maintenant »

« Ouais »

« Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas pas me prendre ici quand même ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Fait trop froid ? »

« Bonne réponse, viens on rentre… ça te dit une douche bien chaude ? »

On pouvait suivre à la trace les deux-là qui avaient balancés leurs vêtements un peu partout dans la chambre et la Salle de bain, on pouvait voir les derniers restes de leurs uniformes scolaires éparpillés sur le carrelage n'importe comment, alors qu'un rideau de douche bien pratique était tiré. De l'eau, à pile la bonne température, ruisselait sur leur corps et ils débarrassaient de leurs lèvres les gouttes qui s'y logeaient pendant un long baiser. Après avoir jeté un sort pour que Sirius paraisse un peu plus léger à porter, il le plaqua, en lui empoignant les fesses pour le surélever, contre un des deux murs de la douche (puisqu'il y a le rideau et le pommeau de douche sur les autres, y'a pas de place). Lui mordillant l'oreille, il lui murmura quelques mots

« J'adore les fesses musclées des joueurs de Quidditch… »

« Elles sont très bien les tiennes aussi »

« Merci »

Ils ne purent plus dire grand chose d'intelligent (quoique prends-moi fort, c'est pas con comme phrase) puisque Severus se décida à le prendre tout en parsemant l'épaule de son Clébard adoré de baisers. Le faisant monter puis descendre le long de sa verge et gémir sourdement, il embrassait successivement la bouche, l'épaule, le cou, le creux entre les deux, la gorge offerte, la joue de Sirius, le plaquant plus encore contre le mur, le faisant descendre le plus bas possible, maltraitant la prostate (ou bien traitant ça dépend du point de vue) au possible, avant de le remonter, le faisant supplier de combler le vide qu'il occasionnait, et de le reprendre encore et encore et encore, se nourrissant des petits bruits sortant de la gorge de Sirius, mêlés le plus souvent d'un mot, son prénom. Sentant les chairs l'entourant se contractés comme le Gryffondor atteignait l'orgasme, il jouit au plus profond qu'il pouvait alors que Sirius murmurait un « je t'aime ». Voyant que Sirius était encore sous le choc, il lui répondit un «moi aussi » avant de couper l'eau et de l'emmener dans son lit.

TBC…


	23. Noël ! Joyeux lutin, joyeux lutin !

**Chapitre 22 : Noël ! Joyeux Lutin, joyeux lutin !**

« Black, réveille-toi… »

« Mmh…Quoi ? »

« Il est minuit »

« Mmm… Quoi ? »

« Tu le veux ton cadeau ou pas ? »

« Où ça ! » surexcitation « Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ! » grand sourire débile en frappant de joie dans ses mains « Mais je croyais que t'achetais rien à personne ! »

« (Ben il s'est réveillé un peu trop vite… les cadeaux seraient-ils la seule chose intéressantes pour lui ?) Tu trouves pas que ça aurait fait suspect si je t'offrais rien ? »

« Ah…(intense réflexion) c'est vrai… Il est où mon cadeau alors ? »

« Faut le mériter mon cher»

Se collant contre lui, Sirius commença à l'embrasser, quand Severus mit fin au baiser un peu trop tôt à son goût.

« Je pensais pas à ça Black (mais merci quand même j'apprécie le geste)»

« … Ben à quoi alors ? »

« Demande-moi gentiment »

« Oh… d'accord…( te fous pas de moi, j'étais pas censé savoir que tu voulais juste un s'il te plaît) Bon ben… s'il te plaît tu peux me donner mon cadeau mon Severus préféré dans le monde entier ? »

« Ben voilà (et juste comme ça, j'suis le seul Severus que tu connais)… tiens et joyeux Noël »

« Bon… whoa ! C'est emballé aux couleurs de Gryffondor… c'est sympa ça ! »

« Je l'ai pas acheté pour que tu regardes l'emballage »

« Oh… oui… mais c'est presque dommage de déchirer le papier… »

« Black, tu vas l'ouvrir ou pas ! »

« Oui, oui… bon alors sous le papier y'a un écrin en velours… mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as donc acheté ?… euh… c'est pas un bijou quand même ? »

« Ouvre et tu verras »

Ouverture « mais c'était dommage pour le papier… » « On s'en fout !»

« J'y crois pas ! »

« T'aimes pas ? »

« Si, j'adore ! Merci ! Tu es génial ! »

« Mouais, tu m'étouffes, desserres un peu la prise »

« Pardon, mais t'aurais pas du, t'as du claquer tout ton fric ! »

« Bof, de toute façon faut bien que j'en dépense de temps en temps »

« Tu m'aides à la mettre ? J'arrive pas à la fermer »

« Ouais attends… Bon content ? »

« Ouais, c'est trop trop trop trop trop bien… merci merci merci ! »

« Voilà, bon bonne nuit »

« Hé, tu le veux pas ton cadeau alors ? »

« (consternation) Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur voyons, pour qui tu me prends ! »

« Je ne répondrais pas, c'est Noël »

« Méchant… bon ben… c'est pas emballé par contre parce que je pensais que tu dormirais… alors… bon ferme les yeux »

« Euh… tu comptes faire quoi ? (pas trop confiance)»

« Ferme les yeux, aies confiance ! »

« Bon d'accord (pitié, faites qu'il soit gentil et me fasse pas du mal)»

« Ils sont bien fermés ? »

« Oui (malheureusement)»

« Combien de doigt à ma main ? »

« Cinq si tu es normalement constitué (mais qu'elle est conne cette question)»

« Bon. Tu vois rien ? »

« Non, rien, du noir c'est tout »

« Bien »

Sirius embrassa son Severus pour attirer son attention ailleurs pendant qu'il lui glissait la bague au doigt.

« Voilà »

« Pardon ? (?) »

« T'as pas remarqué ? »

« Ben… (coup d'œil, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?…) Oh !… mais (?)… pourquoi tu l'as mis à ce doigt ? »

« C'est le premier qui passait (je suis innocent, je suis innocent…) » déjà à l'époque

« Ah bon, le premier qui passe c'est l'annulaire de la main gauche, c'est étrange quand même… j'vais la changer de doigt »

« Ose seulement et je lui jette un sort de glu perpétuelle à cette chevalière ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… dis-moi que c'est pas hasard maintenant »

« Bon j'avoue… épouse-moi ! ( achetons un beau petit appartement au bord de la mer, faisons l'amour à tous les moments de la journée, fais-moi des enfants, une fille se serait bien, et puis on l'élèvera dans l'amour et la bonne humeur et…) »

« Mais bien sur ! »

« Sérieux ?»

« Non. J'vais pas épouser un gars à 17 ans… ça va pas dans ta tête »

« On sait jamais… bref, elle te plaît ? (retour de la joie imperturbable) »

« Ouais, j'aime bien (ça va, j'ai eu peur, j'croyais qu'il m'achèterai une connerie) »

« Seulement bien ? (déçu… ça lui plaît pas ? je la lui reprends s'il l'aime pas moi)»

« Bon d'accord elle me plaît beaucoup, ça te va ? »

« Ouais… bon maintenant, si je continuais ce que j'ai commencé ? »

« Et qu'as-tu commencé ? »

« A t'embrasser, pour que tu me fasses l'amour encore une fois »

Grimpant sur son Severus, pour plus de sport, il lui glissa un « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

« Black… »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça (encore une fois) ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité, et que je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes »

Commençant à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, embrassant ensuite la mâchoire de son Sev, il l'allongea sur le lit, profitant du fait qu'il tente de se rappeler quand est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, puisque Sirius ne l'avait pas entendu la veille.

« Quand est-ce que je t'aurais dit ça ? »

« A Halloween mon amour »

« Mmm » essayant désespérément de libérer sa bouche de celle de Sirius «… quand ? »

« Sous la table… »

« J'étais bourré le soir-là ! »

« Moui, peut-être mais tu l'as dit »

« Et ? »

« Et je t'aime aussi, alors je ne veux plus qu'on fasse semblant, mais qu'on soit réellement ensemble »

« … D'accord »

Esquissant un sourire, il laissa Sirius le dévorer avant de reprendre le dessus pour lui faire l'amour au vrai sens du terme. (NdK : le passage choupi… argh… Lily a déteint sur moi…)….

Ellipse de temps (NdK : je vais pas faire des lemons tout le temps quand même !).

Après avoir fait des folies de leur corps et s'être fait plein de câlinous dans le lit, Sirius recommença à parler (il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.)

« Severus ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? Comme cadeau ? »

« On verra, si t'es sage »

« Je suis toujours sage »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ou presque… encore merci pour le cadeau »

« De rien »

« Mais j'insiste »

« Si tu veux… bonne nuit chéri »

« Ouais, demain tu vas subir les Maraudeurs au complet, ils ont dit qu'ils revenaient »

« T'as d'autres nouvelles réjouissantes comme ça ? »

« Euh… je t'aime ? »

« Mais moi aussi… »

TBC… Faites péter le champagne ! il aura fallu 22 chapitres (+ un prologue) et le sacrifice de dizaines de tonneaux de bière pour faire naître cet enfant du chaos !… euh non pour leur faire enfin avouer que c'était de l'amour et pas que du désir !


	24. Noël bis, ou les cadeaux à la con

**Chapitre 23: Noël bis, ou les cadeaux à la con**

« Mmm, je veux pas me lever, je suis très bien ici moi »

« Severus ! Ils t'attendent en bas, avec les cadeaux »

« Mmmm… m'en fous… attends un peu... (sursaut brusque) Ils m'ont fait des cadeaux ? (question existentielle) »

« Je crois que oui… »

« Euh… (merde)… je peux dire qu'on a fait les cadeaux ensemble ? »

« Ouais mais pour certains cadeaux ça marche pas… »

« Merde… ils sont abrutis tes amis, ils auraient pu s'en passer »

« Mais non, aller viens, que j'exhibe mon cadeau »

« Je savais bien que t'étais exhibitionniste (non, je ne suis pas jaloux… ou peut-être un peu ) »

Dans la Grande Salle, un Severus assez endormi atterrit sur le banc à côté de son Sirius personnel.

« Alors les amoureux, bien dormi ? Vous vous êtes fait plein de cadeaux ? »

« Bien sur, on a dévalisé Gringotts et on s'est acheté Poudlard, ça se voit non ? »

« Allez, qu'est-ce que vous êtes offert ? »

Sirius était tout content d'exhiber sa gourmette d'argent où son prénom était gravé, ainsi que la date de l'aventure d'une nuit. Severus restait assez discret, parce que Lily risquait de faire une remarque et fit une remarque :

« Vous allez vous marier ? »

« Non ! »

« Mais pourquoi alors la chevalière en argent est sur… »

« Fantaisie de mon Sirius »

« (Tilt… comment vient-il de m'appeler ?)… Je t'adore Severus ! »

Lui sautant dessus, il n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser en répétant entre chaque baiser des « je t'adore ! », manquant de faire étouffer de rire Severus.

« C'est beau l'amour… »

« Ouais… »

« James ? »

« Quoi Lily ? »

« Tu veux m'épouser ? »

« Euh… pas tout de suite, mais c'est une idée intéressante qui mérite d'être approfondie. Sirius arrête un peu où je te donne pas ton cadeau ! »

Après arrêt immédiat des petits bisous et un « on voit ce qui t'intéresse » de Severus, James donna son super cadeau à Sirius.

« James… je le sens mal… pourquoi y'a plein d'os sur le papier cadeau ? »

« Ouvre, ouvre ! »

« Je lui dis depuis des lustres que le papier c'est pas fait pour être observer pendant des heures.. »

« Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec toi Snape. Padfoot, ouvre ! »

« … Très spirituel James, très très… »

« Ce serait magnifique autour de ton cou Sirius »

« Deux contre moi, mais vous vous liguez contre moi ? (c'est une conspiration) »

« Mais non, et puis je pourrais te promener dans le parc comme ça (et te surveiller de près, et…) » (NdK : t'éviteras de sniffer le cul aux passants… Didier ? Pas le cul )

« Mais pourquoi une LAISSE ! Tu mérites pas mon cadeau… »

« Un cor pour la chasse au cerf c'est spirituel aussi… »

« Oui, mais… »

« Tiens Sirius… James m'a un peu aidé pour le choix »

« Oh, merci Peter… attends pourquoi c'est le même papier ? »

« Hum… ben ouvre »

« Ah… ben ça va encore, c'est sympa une peluche en forme de gros toutou… on a eu une transmission de pensée pour la peluche »

« Appuie dessus ! Appuie dessus !»

« (COUIC !)… d'accord, j'ai rien dit… »

« File Siri »

« Tiens… (couic) »

« Bon maintenant c'est au tour de Remus… »

« Tiens c'est pour les deux et ne me remerciez pas »

« (couic) Pour nous deux ? (couic) »

« Oui… allez regardez ! »

« Un album photo ? (couic)»

« Ouvre, ouvre, ouvre ! »

« (COUIC)…. ARGH ! Photos compromettantes ! Comment tu les as prises ? »

« Hum… pourquoi compromettantes mon cœur? Elles sont bien (j'aime beaucoup celles d'Halloween) merci Mumus.. »

« (couic) non rien, c'est très bien. Ça fait un super souvenir… merci Lupin (couic) »

« De rien »

« Hum… pour le cadeau que Sirius va te donner…(couic) hum… je lui avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée, mais il a voulu en faire qu'à ça tête (comme d'habitude) et… »

« Hum je vois ça… Sirius, je vais pas encore me marier tu sais ? »

« Mais je croyais que… »

« C'est pas grave… ça servira bien un jour. Merci Sirius »

« Bon maintenant, ma chère Lily ! »

« Oui ?… Ah, bon alors pour toi Sirius, j'ai eu un coup de foudre sur ce bouquin alors…

« (COUIC !) C'est pas celui que… »

« Chut Severus ! Tu verras bien… bon alors… (ouah la vache ! c'est une super idée !). Merci Lily ! »

En voyant le titre, Severus Snape faillit s'évanouir… faut dire aussi que Sirius risquait de le faire chier après avoir lu « Comment le convaincre de vous épouser en un temps record ». (COUIIiiiiiiiiiccccccc je meurs)

« On t'a trouvé tous les deux un livre super aussi ! Tu vas voir Evans! »

« Ouah ! (donnez-moi des bonnes idées !) James ? Tu vas m'épouser bientôt? »

« (couic) Je savais qu'elle dirait ça, si on lui offrait ça »

« Et je t'avais dit que c'était méchant pour Prongs »

« (couic) Exactement »

« Au fait Snape, tu vas l'aimer aussi ton cadeau ! »

« (COUIC) mais c'était pas la peine Potter, voyons ! »

« Ouais mais ça me fait plaisir »

« Un bon de réduction de 99 pour« Le manuel du parfait stoïcien » en 40 volumes de 13000 pages chacun (COUIC). Je me disais aussi… tu veux que je te donne la potion avec laquelle je voulais teindre tes cheveux en verts pendant une semaine ? (couic)»

« Euh… non merci »

« Tu sais que ça aurait été avec plaisir Potter (couic)»

« Ouais, je m'en passerais, je t'assure »

« (couic) Je la garde en réserve alors ? »

« NON NON donne-la moi ! »

« (Couic) je me disais aussi »

« Euh… Snape ? »

« Quoi (couic) Lupin ? »

« J'ai un cadeau pour te permettre d'arrêter de martyriser cette peluche »

« Mais…(couic), je la martyrise pas…(couic) ça m'amuse »

« Si tu le dis, bon tiens… »

« Oh !… (couic), les boules anti-stress… elles font du bruit ? »

« NON ! » x 5 (NdK :ils commencent à en avoir marre du… : COUIC ! couic ! CoUiC ! COUic ! couIC ! CouiC ! COuIC ! COuIc !…)

« Mais, oh vous avez pas besoin de gueuler (couic). Merci, mais je suis pas stressé du tout. (je peux mettre dedans un mécanisme pour faire du bruit peut-être ?) (couic)»

« Au fait… hum… Se.. euh Snape ? »

« Quoi Evans ? »

« Tiens, cadeau ! »

« Oh, c'est gentil mais il fallait pas… qu'est-ce que c'est ? (couic) (si c'est le même que Lupin, je la massacre)… OUAIS ! « comment réussir à lui dire non », (COUIC !) des siècles que je le cherche ! Merci Evans ! »

« De rien, de rien »

TBC… Pour délirer, comptez le nombre de Couic… un indice… 806… mdr


	25. Nouvel An et sontils tjs au bahut ?

**Chapitre 24 : Nouvel an et… sont-ils toujours au bahut ?**

Sous le gui, à minuit moins trois secondes dans la Grande Salle :

« TROIS, DEUX, UN. BONNE ANNEE ! »

Cotillons dans tous les sens, gros bisous, rires, etc… et plein de bonnes résolutions qui seront pas tenu. Comme d'habitude.

« Severus ? »

« Moui ? »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Mais oui »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui »

« Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Mais non »

« Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

« Oui »

« Vraiment vraiment ? »

« Vraiment vraiment »

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes »

« Mmm… »

« Allez… »

« Je sais pas si tu mérites, j'ai le droit à quoi moi en échange ? »

« Plein de bisous ? »

« Mais ça suffit pas »

« Allez s'il te plaît »

« Désolé mais mes cordes vocales sont dans l'incapacité de prononcer ces mots. Je vais donc devoir exposer mon point de vue d'une autre façon »

Et là, pour une fois, quelque chose de réaliste est exposé dans ce chapitre, le traditionnel baiser sous le gui, sauf que à la base le baiser sous le gui n'ai pas censé durer trois plombes et ne force pas les gens à y mettre le langue, mais bon, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

« POTTER ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Snape ? Marre de Sirius sous le gui?»

« Jamais marre de Siri. En parlant de sous le gui… regarde au dessus de ta tête et après en face de toi »

Exécutant l'ordre, Potter leva la tête pour apercevoir une branche de gui puis en regardant devant lui il vit Sibylle Trelawney qui lui faisait un grand sourire derrière ses énormes lunettes de myope.

« ARGH ! »

« Je crois qu'il va en mourir »

« Si seulement… »

« Severus ! »

Malheureusement nouvel an indiquait aussi la fin proche (trop proche) des vacances. Et comme ils ont passé les vacances à se faire des câlins et des bisous et qu'il se trouve qu'en fait ils sont toujours à Poudlard qui est censé à la base être une école de sorcellerie célèbre et qu'ils sont censés avoir les ASPICs à passer cette année, le premier jour de la rentrée on entendit dans tous les bâtiments une voix tonitruante criée:

« Messieurs Severus Snape et Sirius Black sont convoqués immédiatement dans le bureau du Proviseur »

« Oups » x 2

« Je répète Messieurs Severus Snape et Sirius Black sont convoqués immédiatement dans le bureau du Proviseur… Je re-répète… »

Une fois arrivés dans le bureau du Proviseur, et assis à une distance trop importante l'un de l'autre (soit cinquante centimètres), ils se regardaient en ce demandant quelles conneries ils avaient pu faire.

« Bien messieurs, parlons sérieusement… bonbons ? »

« Oui, merci »

« Non, sans façon »

« Bien, alors vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai convoqué »

« Oui, plutôt »

« (Non Albus) Et bien, normalement j'aurais du vous appeler bien avant, mais comme le disait votre amie Evans, vous étiez choupis comme tout, et je n'ai pas voulu vous dérangez »

« (Argh !) » x 2

« Bien, les professeurs se sont plaints que vos notes baissaient considérablement et voudraient, si possible que vous vous remettiez à travailler un peu pour passer vos Aspics… ils disent que si vos résultats ne remontent pas, vous devriez faire chambre à part, et je pense que vous ne voulez pas… »

« Pas vraiment non »

« (Tais-toi Siri) »

« Voilà, alors je compte sur vous pour augmenter vite fait tout ça »

« (Dire que c'est sa faute…) »

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien, je ne disais rien… »

« Monsieur Severus Salazar Snape veuillez répéter vos accusations… »

« (Pas mon deuxième prénom !) »

« Salazar ? (mwawawa) »

« Oui pourquoi, ça te gène Siri ? »

« Non, non »

« Donc, je disais, pourquoi accusez-vous Monsieur Sirius Black ? »

« (Il a pas de deuxième prénom ? La chance…) Hum, donc je disais que c'est de sa faute puisqu'il veut arrêter les études et m'épouser, et que je dois lui dire non tout le temps et qu'il insiste »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, j'insiste pas à ce point, mais tu ne veux jamais lever le nez de tes bouquins ! »

« Voilà vous voyez Monsieur le Directeur, moi j'essaie de travailler, mais il me déconcentre avec ses idées de mariage, alors si vous pouviez lui dire que le mariage je suis pas prêt, il pourra peut-être comprendre ses paroles de votre bouche ! »

« Commennnt ? mais enfin, c'est très bien le mariage, ça redevient à la mode, vous verrez ce sera génial, mais finissez vos études d'abord »

« Quoi ? (tous contre moi ) je veux pas me marier moi ! »

« Mais si, allez promettez-moi que vous bosserez avant de vous préoccupez des témoins… »

« Argh veux mourir »

« Monsieur Snape, enfin voyons ! Soyez un peu plus enthousiaste ! »

« Ouais c'est vrai Sevy pourquoi t'es pas un peu plus enthousiaste ! »

« Mais je veux pas me marier ! »

« Monsieur le Directeur vous pourriez nous laisser un moment, une heure quoi, votre bureau pour qu'on règle la question ? »

« Oh, bien sur… à plus tard ! »

Non… et si, le Directeur sortit réellement de son bureau pour laisser les deux adolescents seuls, sous la surveillance d'un phœnix qui n'en avait rien à foutre.

« Severus ? »

« Oui… »

« Pourquoi tu veux pas m'épouser ? Tu m'aimes pas ? »

« Mais si, mais je vais pas t'épouser et arrêter mes études, t'attends que je les finisse et on verra après »

« Mais tu m'épouseras un jour ? »

« Peut-être »

« Sev ? »

« … On verra je t'ai dit ! »

« Allez s'il te plaît ! Si tu m'épouses ce sera lune de miel tous les soirs… et puis je te laisserais dormir la nuit promis ! »

« Sirius ! On verra ! On a le temps encore ! Peut-être, mais si c'est oui, pas avant la fin des études ! »

« Bon alors la question est réglée non ? »

« Oui »

« Bien, on a réglé le problème en un temps record… il doit nous rester 45 minutes avant qu'il revienne… »

« Siri… pas ici quand même »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? J'ai envie de toi, là tout de suite maintenant »

« Tu dis toujours ça… le disque est raillé »

« Salopard »

« Je sais, mais tu m'aimes non ? »

« Oui et je sais même pas pourquoi… »

« Peut-être parce que je suis irrésistible… Sirius, tu déteins sur moi… »

« Je trouve aussi… pas mal… j'ai réussi à dresser le terrible Serpentard »

« Mais, enfin, je suis toujours dressé quand tu es là… »

« Alors finalement ?… »

« Il a pas intérêt à rappliquer le vieux… »

**TBC**… je précise que le vieux ne se ramène pas, il a du se douter de quelque chose quand il a vu que Fumseck s'est enfui de la pièce.


	26. Chocolat

**Chapitre 25 : Chocolat**

« (Couic) »

« Severus, tu vas finir par casser cette peluche »

« Mais non (couic), mais non »

« Severus ! C'est ma peluche tu vas arrêter de la martyriser ! »

« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ! (couic) »

« C'est pas une raison, je t'aime toi ! »…

Deux heures de câlins plus tard… on entend un double« Crack »…

« Finalement ce lit n'avait pas une résistance éternelle ( NdlA : ne riez pas, j'ai cassé un lit aussi… et toute seule en sautant dessus la musique à fond… (et aussi accessoirement en imitant Seijûro Hiko treizième du nom…)… Maïkie arrête de rire, c'est pas ma faute !) »

« Non… ni la peluche… »

« Non !… merde… elle s'est pris une latte en pleine tête la pauvre… »

« Tu veux qu'on l'enterre ? »

« … Mais tu me prends vraiment pour un gamin ? »

« Oui, mais tu es mon gamin… »…

Trois heures de câlins plus tard, et une nuit presque pas de sommeil, les deux héros de cette histoire qui devient n'importe quoi sortirent enfin de la chambre habillés, lavés, etc… pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

« Bonne Saint Valentin ! Vous allez passer la journée ensemble ? »

« Oui, Potter (comme tous les jours), et toi occupé avec Evans ? (tu la demandes enfin en mariage ?)»

« Hum… oui »

« Bien… on ne se verra pas alors (tant mieux) »

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« On passe la soirée à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben c'est la Saint Valentin, je pensais qu'on pourrait se faire un truc romantique, non ? (pour changer un peu)»

« Hum… non ça ira, après tout ça n'est qu'un jour comme un autre »

Consternation… Lily Evans ne trouve pas ça choupi du tout… comment peut-il être aussi insensible ?… (NdlA : parce que ! (bruit de la tronçonneuse))…

« Oh… oui, si tu le dis… »

« Tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'autre peut-être ? »

« Ben… (un peu)… non »

Air déçu de Siri, et air de rien à foutre pour Sev (NdlA : ouh le méchant… je t'aime !).

« (Dire que je fais parti d'une des catégories de gens que je détestais… les amoureux… je suis sur que j'ai l'air débile… et je pourrais plus tous les maudire aujourd'hui maintenant… et mon nutella… pff… si je tartinais Sirius ?… non ça colle de trop le nutella… dommage… quoique si je lui en fous en bouche ?…) »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A toi et du chocolat »

Evanouissement de Saint Potter qui se rappelle trop bien la fois où il les a vu entrain de faire des perversités, incompréhension de Lily qui voit pas le rapport entre Sirius et du chocolat, et regain d'attention de Lupin : dealer de chocolat.

« Hum… on a du chocolat ? »

« On peut en trouver… »

« Hum… (NdlA : Krôm) »

« Dites, si vous trouvez du chocolat, ne le gâchez pas trop et pensez à un pauvre loupiot qui ne demande qu'à en avoir pour en manger plein, plein, plein, plein, plein… »

« Argh… Remus et l'obsession chocolat ! »

« Hum… je crois que ça ne serait pas gâcher, désolé Lupin… »

« Je ne pense pas non plus… »

« Oh… hum… bon…. C'est pas grave, je vais voir mon Serdaigle adoré à plus ! »

« C'est ça à plus tard… (vous pensez qu'on doit réanimer Potter ?) »

« (Peut-être…) bon si on allait dans ta chambre ? »

« Hmm… oui »

Une fois dans la chambre de Severus, Sirius fut habilement tartiné de chocolat fondu et eut le plaisir de sentir la langue de son Serpentard préféré passer sur tous les coins et recoins de son corps. Bref, il avait déjà décroché du monde extérieur, le Moi ne faisant plus son travail et laissant le Ça prendre le dessus (NdlA : Cherchez Freud et ses topiques sur le Moi ( partie du Ça ayant fait un compromis avec le monde extérieur) , Surmoi et le Ça ( siège des pulsions), vous comprendrez mieux). Une fois que Severus eut fait très très plaisir à son Animagus non déclaré, et qu'il l'eut pris dans ses bras mâles et virils, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Sirius… tu veux m'épouser ? »

Sirius, complètement à côté de la plaque, essayait de se rendre compte que c'était bien son Severus à lui qui lui avait proposé ça. »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Moui… tu veux pas ? »

« SI ! Epouse-moi ! Je t'aime ! »

Sirius se laissa mettre la bague au doigt avant de se faire embrasser passionnément par son fiancé.

**FIN ?**

Et non voici : **L'EPILOGUE !**

Severus et Sirius eurent leur Aspics malgré leurs nombreuses nuits blanches à s'entraîner pour leur nuit de noce.

Severus acheta un appartement pour eux deux à Londres et refusa l'offre de Lily Evans de devenir la marraine de Harry.

Ils ne purent pas profiter longtemps de leur fiançailles, Potter fut tué, Sirius inculpé et envoyé à Azkaban.

Severus devint alors Espion pour l'Ordre et Prof de Potions à Poudlard.

Quand Sirius fut enfin sorti d'Azkaban, il ne se souvenait plus qu'il était fiancé à Severus et le traita comme de la sous-merde.

Alors qu'ils allaient enfin se réconcilier, Sirius passa derrière un voile crasseux, laissant son fiancé seul à l'abandon.

Sirius mort, Severus devint pire encore avec ses élèves, et finit par trouver le réconfort avec Lupin dont le Serdaigle s'était aussi fait achever sous l'ordre de Voldemort.

Ils vécurent presque totalement heureux et n'eurent aucun enfant.

**FIN !**


End file.
